A new story
by bulle-de-savon
Summary: Recueil de OS : 3eme : La rencontre de deux créatures mythiques. La fin d'une vie, le début d'un sombre destin... deuxième et dernière partie
1. Une nuit

**Kikoo tout le monde !!**

**Je poste juste mon premier OS sur Drago/Hermione. Donc ça sera mon deuxième en tout et ma 4eme histoire. Ouh trop fière mdr.**

**A cette histoire elle me troter depuis longtemps dans la tête et aujourd'hui j'ais décidé de l'écrire pour de vraie. Bon j'ais rien d'autre à dire sauf que à cause de ce OS j'avais plus d'inspiration pour la fic que j'écris en ce moment. J'espère que ça va revenir maintenant. Et bien lisez et après vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensez et si ça valait le coup de l'écrire lol.**

**Bien sûr cet OS est classé M alors si vous aimez pas il vaut mieux que vou partes et maintenant même si ça serait dommage. Et maintenant :...**

**...Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Une nuit.

Les murs résonnent d'un éco glacé, le sol est froid sous mes pieds, seule, la nuit je m'enfuie loin de la vie que tout le monde croit que j'ais. Seule, la nuit je fais ce que j'aime, je respire enfin et me libère de la prison qu'inconsciemment ils m'ont créée. Seule, la nuit je pars de ses murs glacés de ce château que la nuit fait mourir, seule, je sors respirer l'air froid et mordant de la nuit. Seule avec la nuit je vie. Il fait froid mais j'aime ça, l'air passe et coule sur mon corps comme l'eau d'un ruisseau, elle humidifie le short et la chemise en soie que je porte. J'ais l'impression d'être nue et j'aime ça, le monde m'appartiens. Les lourdes portes de Poudlard s'ouvrent sur mon paradis et me laissent m'enfuir loin des rêves qui ne sont pas les miens. Personne ne me connaît vraiment, ici je ne suis plus la personne qu'ils croient connaître, je ne suis plus celle qu'ils ont modelée pour fermer les yeux sur ma réalité. Pour eux je suis Hermione Granger, rat de bibliothèque, miss-je-sais-tout, fierté du corps enseignant. Ici je suis moi, jeune fille passionnée et libre, mystérieuse et envoûtante, légère et précise, glacé mais brûlante. Pour eux je suis Hermione Granger, trop coincée pour faire autre chose que travailler, trop coincée pour s'amuser. Ici je suis moi, jeune fille trop libre pour s'enfermer, trop légère pour ne pas m'envoler. Pourquoi croient-ils que je ne monte pas sur un balai ? Si je le faisais je n'aurais plus de secret. Pourquoi partager avec eux la chose qui me fait vivre ? Pourquoi leur montrer ce qui m'aide à me libérer de la cage où ils ont emprisonné mon esprit ? Dans le parc de Poudlard je m'envole, je ne redescendrais que lorsque le soleil chassera la nuit, lorsque leur vies reprendront et que la mienne finira pour recommencer une fois le monde endormi.

Loin d'eux je laisse le vent me transporter, je manie mon balai avec une facilité qu'ils envieraient. Je le laisse me guider je n'ais pas besoin de l'aider, la nuit me libère et le chant des hiboux m'accompagnent toujours plus haut, j'aime le vide. La tête en arrière, mon corps suit le mouvement, et moi suspendues dans le vide je me retiens avec mes jambes. Si je lâche je tombe, si je tombe je meurs, mais qu'importe je m'envolerais à nouveau et cette fois, pour ne plus redescendre. Je me laisse guider, les yeux fermer la tête en bas, je ressens le vide sous moi, la vibration de mon balai dans mes jambes et je le sens sans le voir prendre une direction inconnue pour moi, jusqu'à ce que je sente de l'eau effleurer mes doigts. En silence, accompagnée par la nuit, je frôle la surface calme du lac, dessinant des symboles imaginaire avec mes doigts. Mais bientôt je remonte, c'est l'altitude que j'aime, le vide sous moi et l'air froid d'en haut. Je garde les yeux fermés, je n'aime pas voir, j'aime ressentir. Je sais tout les détails même sans les voir, je ressent toute les présences familières autour de moi et cette présence inconnue qui me rejoint au sommet de mon monde, cette présence étrangère que je maudie en silence les yeux fermés. Je la sens voler en cercle autour de moi, ce n'est pas un animal et gardant les yeux fermé je me promet de faire payer à cette élève la violation de mon monde privé. Qui est assez sot pour croire que je vais me laissée tomber, qui croit que je suis là pour me suicider ? Je ne montre donc pas une image heureuse de moi ? Qui a osé m'observer assez pour voir le jeu que je joue tous les jours ? Qui essaye de voir ce que je suis vraiment ? Je garde les yeux fermés et me laisse descendre au sol, le corps et la tête toujours en bas, je descends doucement pour me laisser retomber sur le dos sur l'herbe, mon, balai posé à côté de moi. Je ne partage pas, le vide et la nuit sont à moi. Pourquoi cette personne est là ? Ne peut on pas me laisse vivre ? Qu'ais je fais pour qu'on veuille me voir mourir ? La personne à genoux à côté de moi m'observe, je le sens, je garde les yeux fermés, je ne les ouvrirais pas, je ne partage pas, il ne verra pas tout ce que je peut voir, si je ne le vois pas il ne saura jamais ce que ça représente pour moi, je garde les yeux fermés et ne les ouvrirais pas.

Je sens une odeur familière, c'est une personne que je connais. Pas assez pour que je sache qui c'est grâce à son odeur, assez pour que je sache que je la connais. C'est un garçon. Je garde les yeux fermés. Ne peut-il pas partir et me laisser tranquille ? Ne voit-il pas que je ne veux personne avec moi. Je ne partirais pas avant lui, ce monde est à moi, et, j'ais les yeux fermés je ne peux pas me lever. Pourquoi doit on perturber ma vie ? Ils ont dicté ma vie le jour et maintenant ils viennent m'empêcher de vivre la nuit. Pourquoi on ne me laisse pas tranquille ? Je ne parlerais pas, je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir, de toute façon la Hermione d'ici ne parle à personne.

-Tu devrais ouvrir les yeux Granger.

Cette voix. Parmi tous les élèves de Poudlard, il a fallu que ça soit lui, lui qui continue à pourrir ma vie. Lui qui va s'empresser de dire à toute la populace que moi Hermione Granger, vole la nuit sur un balai, seulement couverte d'un pyjama qui ne couvre pas grand-chose. Lui qui va faire de ma pseudo vie un enfer, lui qui a fait de ma vie un enfer, lui qui a fait ce que je montre à tous. Lui qui est à côté de moi, et moi qui me suis promis de ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Moi je suis allongée les yeux fermés à côté de Drago Malfoy. Rien que dis penser j'en ai des frissons de dégoût. Et ce connard le remarque.

-Tu as froid Granger ? Tu as besoin d'être réchauffée ?

C'est plus une information qu'une question. Et sans attendre une réponse que je ne lui aurais jamais donnée, il s'installe confortablement sur moi. Mais à quoi joue t-il ? Je préfère endurer un froid que je ne ressens pas plutôt que de devoir supporter sa présence au dessus de moi, sur moi. Je lui dis de dégager ? Non, je ne parlerais pas, je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de lui montrer que sa présence a assez de valeur pour me faire réagir. Je reste impassible, essayant de percevoir le moindre de ses gestes et... putain quesqu'il fait ? Malfoy, le grand l'illustre Drago Malfoy en ce moment même installer confortablement sur moi, s'amuse à caresser le contour de mon corps. Ses mains passe sur chaque parti de ma peau que le tissu que je porte découvre, donc beaucoup. Que veut il ? Que je gémisse ? Croit il que je vais me mettre à soupirer comme une vierge ? Ou même à m'offusquer comme la sainte nitouche que je suis sensée être ? Désolé je ne suis pas comme ça, et il en faut plus pour me faire gémir. Il est comme tout le monde il me prend pour la gentille petite pucelle qui rougit dès que l'on parle de sexe à côté d'elle. Désolé je ne suis plus comme ça, je n'ais jamais été comme ça. Et ça fait longtemps que ces simples caresses ne me fassent plus d'effet. De nombreux tableaux peuvent en témoigner. Mais personnes ne le sait, les Serpentards n'iront pas ce venter de coucher avec une sang-de-bourbe. Quoi ? Et bien oui des Serpentards. Mais se sont eux les plus doués en la matière et je sais aussi que mon secret et bien gardé avec eux, la preuve tout le monde me croient encore vierge. Depuis toute ces années, ils croient tous que même Ginie a plus d'expérience que moi. Mais si Ginie voyait certaine chose que je fais elle rougirait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et irait se planquer derrière le grand Harry Potter. Je suis Hermione Granger, jeune dévergondée inconnue. Alors les vulgaires caresses de Malfoy, il peut tout de suite les arrêter, ça me chatouille plus qu'autre chose. J'affiche un sourire sarcastique sur mon visage et apparemment il comprend. Il s'arrête et je le sens qui détail mon visage, à la recherche d'une émotion qu'il ne trouve pas.

-Tu m'impressionnes Granger, la plupart des filles gémissent déjà mon prénom en me demandant de continuer.

Malgré moi je souris. Il est comme les autres, tout les Serpentards sont pareils. Fière arrogant et trop sûr d'eux, surtout dans ses moments là. Je me demande pourquoi ? Certain sont vraiment médiocre, pas beaucoup mais quelques uns. Assez doué pour ne pas m'endormir, pas assez pour me faire éprouver des choses. Mais peut être que le problème vient de moi. Les Serpentards sont assez brutaux, peut être que ce qu'il me faut c'est de la tendresse. Je souris encore plus, si c'est la tendresse que je recherche, ce n'est sûrement pas Malfoy qui sera le plus doué. Je le sens me détailler, ses doigts effleurent chaque nerf, cherchant mon point faible et malgré moi j'aime bien cette légère caresse. Il n'appuie sur aucun endroit de ma peau, osant à peine la toucher. Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il me prend pour une petite fille fragile comme tout le monde ? Ou parce que l'idée qu'il touche une sang-de-bourbe le répugne à ce point ? A cette idée là je m'énerve brusquement et fronce les sourcils. Tout mon corps se raidit et je sens le sang pulser plus vite dans mes veines. Je prends une décision qui me fera peut être perdre beaucoup cette nuit, j'ouvre les yeux. Et je tombe dans un océan d'acier positionné au dessus de moi, je ne l'imaginais pas aussi près. Je n'avais jamais vu ses yeux d'aussi près, on dirait de l'argent liquide, c'est beau, mais c'est froid.

-ça te gêne si je t'appelle Hermione ? D'après moi, en ce moment tu n'es pas la Hermione Granger que je connais. Alors ça ne te gêne pas si ici tu n'es pas Granger mais Hermione ?

Son ton est presque amical. Parle t-il comme ça à toute les files qu'il veut mettre dans son lit ? Il peut tout de suite arrêter, je ne suis pas dans son lit. Et je ne répondrais pas, ça ne nécessite aucune réponse de ma part. Pour moi il sera toujours Malfoy, ici ou ailleurs. Et pourquoi faut-il qu'il comprenne qu'ici je suis différente ? ç'aurait été un autre encore à la limite, mais lui. Il va aller dire ça à tout le monde et mes nuits seront mortes. Je ne pourrais plus jamais voler. A cette idée ma vision devient trouble et des larmes tracent des sillons jusqu'à mes lèvres, j'ais toujours été trop sensible. Mais je ne supporte pas l'idée d'abandonner cette liberté. Au dessus de moi Malfoy me regarde surpris, je m'en fou, il est entré dans mon monde sans rien demander, à lui d'en subir les conséquences. Si j'ais envie de pleurer je pleure, si il est gêné qu'il parte ça me laissera une dernière nuit pour visiter le ciel. Les larmes inondent mon visage, et je sens leur goût salé sur mes lèvres. Et ce Serpentard qui sourit. Vas-y fou toi de ma gueule, tu ne sais faire que ça de toute façon. Je ne détournerais pas les yeux, je n'ais pas honte de pleurer, parce que je pleure pour quelque chose que j'aime, que j'aimais. Et là, Malfoy approche doucement son visage du mien. Mais qu'est-ce qu'y lui prend ? Il est beaucoup trop près à mon goût, contre ma peau je sens la pression de ses lèvres qui suivent les marques laissées par mes larmes. Doucement il suit petit à petit le chemin menant à mes lèvres. Il a positionné ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête pour retenir son pois, est-ce vraiment le Malfoy que je connais ? Peut importe, là pour une fois je suis bien, et je suis même prête à me laisser faire, en attendant de voir ce qu'il veut vraiment. Je n'ais plus aucune larmes sur mon visage, de ses lèvres il a tout effacé et au-dessus de moi il me fixe, attentant peut être une approbation que je ne lui donne pas clairement. Un sourire made in Malfoy sur le visage, il se penche jusqu'à atteindre mes lèvres. Personnes ne m'a jamais embrassé comme ça. Il effleure légèrement mes lèvres sans jamais vraiment m'embrasser, c'est agaçant. Il ne peut pas y aller franchement ? Lit-il dans mes pensés ? Je sens sa langue qui retrace le contour de ma bouche, il mordille ma lèvre supérieure, demandant une chose que je lui donne volontiers. J'entrouvre la bouche, lui laissant le passage libre d'en explorer chaque recoin, il embrasse bien. Et malgré moi, j'aime ça. Il m'entraîne dans un baisé enfiévré, les bras le long du corps je ne fais que lui répondre. Je le sens sourire contre ma bouche lorsqu'il arrête de m'embrasser et là je suis légèrement inquiète.

-Parmi les Serpentards ont parle beaucoup de toi, il y a même des paris. Celui qui arrive à te faire jouir le plus gagne. Pour le moment je crois que c'est Blaise qui gagne. Tu m'intrigues, je ne te croyais pas comme ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ton secret est bien gardé avec nous, personnes ne dira rien. Je crois même qu'ils t'aiment bien, contrairement à ce que tu pense les sang-de-bourbe ne les répugnent pas temps que ça. Et si ils ne c'étaient pas autant attaché à toi, ton secret n'en serait plus un depuis longtemps. Ils te décrivent tous comme "la fille le plus mystérieuse de Poudlard". N'est-ce pas mignon ? On va faire un jeu...Hermione. Tu vas te laisser faire, tu ne bouges pas, je m'occupe de toi. On va voir jusqu'à qu'elle point tu peux garder le contrôle de toi.

Il me sourit légèrement. Est-il sérieux ? Les Serpentards m'aiment bien ? C'est quoi ce conte qu'il m'invente là ? Bien sûr que c'est ce que j'inspire aux Serpentards qui les empêchent de parler. Il a but avant de venir ? Décidément ce qu'il se passe m'échappe totalement. Je ne comprends qu'une seule chose. Il veut jouer. Je lui adresse un sourire moqueur, signe chez moi que je me fou de ce qu'il peut dire. Il me sourit en retour et l'assurance qui ressort de ce geste me perturbe légèrement. Que va-t-il m'arriver maintenant ? Dans quoi me suis-je lancée ? De toutes mes forces je me concentre, me préparant à paraître insensible à ce qu'il va bien pouvoir me faire. Je ne dois pas bouger et me laisser faire, tel est la règle du jeu. Du moins si je décide de la respecter. Ce que je ferais si il ne dépasse pas les limites. Si il ne dépasse pas mes limites.

Il se penche vers moi et pose ces lèvres à la base de mon coup, je comprends soudainement qu'il ne m'embrassera pas. Comme la plupart des Serpentards, pour eux les baisers sont réservés à la personne qu'il aimeront vraiment, ce que l'on a échangé tout à l'heure n'en était pas un, pas un vrai, pas pour lui. Il suçote mon coup, suivant une ligne imaginaire qui le mène jusqu'à ma clavicule, des frissons remontent le long de mon dos et je mets ça sur le compte de l'air frais. Le passage de sa langue laisse une traîné humide tout le long du chemin qu'il empreinte, sa bouche vient trouver refuge dans le creux de ma gorge qu'il explore à sa guise, prenant le temps de lécher chaque centimètre de peau, de mordiller le moindre endroit accessible à ses dents. Ses mains détachent lentement les boutons de ma chemise, je souris. Serpentard jusqu'au bout des doigts, toujours trop pressé de voir ce que je cache en dessous. Son entreprise finie il n'écarte pas les pans de ma chemise désormais ouverte et se redresse, plantant ses yeux dans les miens. Je me retrouve à nouveau dans la contemplation de ses iris, me perdant dans leurs profondeurs. Pour la première fois, je vois un vrai sourire apparaître sur son visage, illuminant tout ses traits, dissipant tout les défauts qu'aux cours des années je me suis efforcé de trouver sur son visage. Il saisis une de mes mains, je me laisse faire, il l'emmène jusqu'à ma chemise qu'il écarte à l'aide de ma main, les yeux toujours plongés dans les miens. Il a un comportement curieux, je ne le comprend pas, à vrai dire je n'ais pas envie de comprendre, cette part de mystère m'envoûte. L'air frais sur ma peau nu m'arrache des frissons que je ne peux contrôler. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il interprète ça comme du plaisir.

-Le vent te donne plus de plaisir que moi ? Je suis vexé.

Si ce n'était pas Drago Malfoy, là, au dessus de moi, j'aurais éclatée de rire. Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça, sarcastique, rusé, ignoble ou comme vous voulez mais pas comme ça, c'est indescriptible. Il emploie un ton qui me charme étrangement, ses mains se font douce sur mon corps, il a compris que j'aime la tendresse et il réussi étonnamment bien à m'en donner l'illusion en ce moment. Pour la première fois je laisse mon regard se perdre en dessous de son visage, ne pouvant m'en empêcher je grogne en tombant sur un t-shirt large me gâchant la vue. Devinant la cause de mon grognement Malfoy retire son t-shirt non sans un sourire purement moqueur, mais je m'en fou, devant mes yeux ébahi il vient de dévoiler le torse le plus beau que j'ais jamais vu. Je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas le quidditch qui lui a donné des muscles aussi parfaits, Harry et Ron ne sont pas mais alors vraiment pas comme ça. Je comprends soudainement ce que les filles lui trouvent, ce que je me cachais à moi-même : Malfoy à un physique parfait. Un désir impérieux me submerge et je temps une main vers cette perfection avant de me souvenir que je ne dois rien faire. Un sifflement furieux grince entre mes dents et je me promet mentalement de ne plus rien accepter si je ne suis pas sur à 100 de ne pas le faire. Malfoy à l'air satisfait. Il ferait bien d'effacer ce sourire suffisant de sa tête de blond platine avant que je ne lui fasse bouffer. J'ais ouvert les yeux, je peux très bien me mettre à parler et puis je n'ais rien signé pour tenir mon engagement alors rien ne m'oblige de ne rien faire. Essayant de faire de mon mieux pour me détendre je reporte mon attention vers une zone moins tentatrice : son visage. Il est beau. C'est une remarque simple, mais vraie. Quand il n'affiche pas son rictus moqueur, il est plus beau. J'attend tranquillement qu'il se décide à faire quelque chose, j'ais froid moi, il ne faudrait pas l'oublier. Il me sourit timidement avant de baisser les yeux vers ma poitrine. Un sacré numéraux se Malfoy, simuler la timidité pour m'attendrir. Raté, ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose, personne ne joue un jeu aussi hypocrite avec moi.

-Malfoy si tu crois que je vais attendre éternellement que t'arrêtes de jouer les timides tu te trompes.

Il plante à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens et me fait un sourire triomphant. Faut que j'apprenne à fermer ma gueule, j'aime pas voir Malfoy gagner comme ça. Je viens de lui donner exactement ce qu'il voulait. En parlant je lui ais prouvé que son manque de réaction me perturbe. Il se penche vers moi et son torse exerce une pression sur ma poitrine durcie par le froid et je sens comme des décharges électriques affluer vers mon ventre. Et j'entends à nouveau sa voix, la voix qu'il emploie pour me rabaisser devant tout le monde, me murmurer à l'oreille :

-Eh bien Hermione. Tu en as mis du temps pour parler. Tu sais, c'est vexant de t'entendre m'appeler Malfoy. Et si tu m'appeler Drago ? Ça serais dommage que tu cris mon nom au lieu de mon prénom quand je t'aurais donné plus de plaisir que tu en n'as jamais eu. Tu ne crois pas ?

Non mais pour qui il se prend ? Comment ose t-il me parler comme ça ? Sale Serpentard prétentieux et arrogant sale enculé de Malfoy. Il ne changera jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'as pris de me laisser caresser par lui sans réagir ? Je dois être complètement cinglé. Et il y 10 minute à peine je le trouvais beau. On m'a jeté un sort c'est la seule explication. Et en plus il sourit. Il manquait plus que ça. Qu'il se foute de ma gueule. Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je vais rester la sans faire sans rien dire ? Sale bâtard visqueux. Je vais lui faire ravaler sa fierté ça va être vite fait.

-Je n'aurais pas l'occasion de crier ton prénom dans l'extase Malfoy. Pour la bonne raison que je n'irais pas plus loin avec toi. Tu me répugnes. Le simple souvenir de tes mains sur moi me donne envie de vomir. Je préférais me faire baiser par un hippogriffe plutôt que par toi. Maintenant casse toi, je ne coucherais pas avec toi.

J'ais été assez convaincante ? Pour moi oui, apparemment pour lui non. Pourquoi ne part-il pas ? C'est dans ces moments là que je regrette de ne pas avoir ma baguette. Il n'a même pas l'air en colère. Son visage n'exprime rien comme d'habitude. La seule chose qu'il laisse montrer c'est son faux sourire qui déforme ses traits. Même ses yeux ne montrent rien. De la pierre, de l'argent solidifié, c'est ce que je vois dans ses yeux, aucun sentiment, rien même pas une étincelle qui prouverait qu'il est vivant. Il attrape durement mes poignés et les positionne au-dessus de ma tête. Peut être est il énervé en fin de compte. Je vois sa mâchoire tressaillir légèrement. Tique nerveux ou contraction dût à une colère contenue ? Peut être les deux. En tous cas ce que j'ais dis ne le laisse pas indifférent et j'en suis fière. C'est ce que je voulais, le faire réagir. Il a des mains larges et puissantes, je le remarque maintenant. Il tien mes deux poigné fermement emprisonné dans l'étau d'une seule de ses mains, son autre main reposant négligemment dans mes cheveux. Je sens son haleine près de mon visage : du citron. Le goût légèrement acide de ses lèvres vient sûrement de là, j'aime bien. Il se déplace légèrement, s'installant plus confortablement. Sa main libre par explorer mon corps, s'attardant essentiellement sur ma poitrine plus que sensible. Merlin, non.

-Pourquoi ne te laisserais tu pas faire Hermione ? Un peu de plaisir ne fait de mal à personne et là, on est tout les deux gagnant. N'essaye pas de résister, le plaisir sera moins grand, pour toi comme pour moi. Tu veux bien m'appeler Drago aussi ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement, acceptant de retirer mon masque devant lui pour une nuit. Cette nuit, ma vie d'une nuit, je la laisse entre ses mains. Il me fait un faible sourire, remerciement discret pour ce que je lui offre. La pression autour de mes poignés se relâche, je souris et frotte légèrement la marque rouge imprimé sur ma peau. Drago se redresse et je m'assois devant lui, ma chemise toujours ouverte. Je lui souris presque timidement, une première pour moi, je me lève et recule de deux pas. Son regard perçant ne me lâche pas, il me brûle la peau et me donne des frissons ou c'est peu être la brise. Je redresse la tête, je ne sais plus ce que je fais, je ne me contrôle plus, cette nuit m'ensorcelle et guide mon corps qui échappe à mon contrôle. Je laisse tomber ma chemise au sol et tends la main vers Drago, l'invitant à me rejoindre. Il se lève, il est beau, mystérieux et presque ténébreux, j'adore, dîtes je rêve ? A mon avis je fantasme à mort en rêve. Pas que je fantasme sur Drago, mais là il représente tout ce qui me fait craquer chez un mec. Le contact de son torse chaud sur la pointe de mes seins dressé et ses mains froides sur mes anches m'empêchent de croire à un rêve. Je ressens trop de sensations pour dormir réellement. Je ne ressent plus le froid, la chaleur de son corps m'enveloppe, je ne vois plus le décor, trop absorbé par la contemplation de son corps. Je perds la tête qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je me retrouve noyé par un océan de caresse, de frissons de plaisir et à ma grande consternation, de tendresse. Je deviens une poupée disloquée, une marionnette entre des mains de professionnel. Je m'ouvre complètement à lui et lui fait cadeau de mon corps, sans arrière pensé, sans remords. Je remets mon corps entre ses mains, gardant mon cœur à l'abri. Je gémis faiblement, me libérant complètement. Nos deux corps bougent à l'unisson, entraînés dans une danse de plaisir charnel. La tête légèrement en arrière je contemple le ciel étoilé, mes mains caressent des abdos bien dessinés et quand je bouge un peu la tête je peux embrasser la peau sucrée de l'homme contre moi. J'ais la poitrine sensible se soir, et Drago le sent. Une de ses main et posé contre mes reins, me retenant pour m'empêcher de tomber, son autre mains redessine les contours de ma poitrine. Doucement il effleure les alvéoles brunes et leurs pointes fièrement dressées, sans les pincées il en trace le contour, les faits rouler entre ses doigts et délice suprême, sa bouche rejoint sa main. Je gémis plus fort. Comme une jeune vierge je découvre ou plutôt redécouvre le feu brûlant qui couve dans mon bas ventre, je me sens dévoré de l'intérieur et je donnerais tout pour que ça s'arrête. Pourtant je m'approche encore plus que lui, cherchant plus de contact. Merlin je me sens bien. J'ondule contre lui, comme un roseau ployant sous le pois de l'eau, des gémissements plus ou moins appuyés prennent naissance dans ma gorge et viennent finir leur course dans la nuit. J'aimerais que ça ne finisse jamais.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, de la fumé blanche sort de ma bouche et ce mêle au souffle de Drago, j'en peux plus. La situation m'échappe, je ne contrôle plus rien et ça me fait bizarre. J'ais toujours eu l'habitude de mener le jeu, et là, je me laisse emporter, je ne tente pas de maîtriser ce qui nous emporte. Ne me demandez pas comment mais Drago est simplement en boxer et je me retrouve bientôt à nouveau allongé sous lui. Je devient pressé et le supplie du regard d'aller plus vite. Il me répond d'un sourire moqueur et prend encore plus plaisir à aller doucement, comprenant ma frustration. Une chaleur inconnu m'enveloppe, l'air est froid, je le sens quand je touche du doigt l'humidité de l'herbe. Alors d'où vient la chaleur qui m'entour et me fait transpirer ? Est-ce le feu intérieur qui brûle dans mon ventre ? Ou la chaleur envoûtante que dégage le corps de dieu grecque de Drago. On pourrait nous voir. Je pense à ça soudain et ça ne fait qu'amplifié les frissons de plaisir qui courent sur chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je gémis quand je sens l'érection de Drago coller à mon bassin. Son boxer et mon short m'énervent sérieusement, ils empêchent le contact de nos deux peaux et par la même occasion, un plaisir plus intense. Je lui retire son sous-vêtements dévoilant une érection impressionnante, j'en soupir de plaisir rien que de l'imaginer en moi. Mais quand j'amorce un mouvement pour retirer mon dernier vêtement, Drago m'arrête et plante ses yeux dans les miens en souriant.

-Ne sois pas si pressé Hermione. Tu es tellement belle en ce moment. Laisse moi profiter de ça. Pourquoi gâcher le plaisir en étant plus pressé ? Cette nuit nous appartiens.

Il essaye de m'attendrir avec ces belles paroles. Je le sens. Mais je ne me laisserais pas avoir, j'en ai besoin là maintenant, ça en devient vital et je n'ais pas l'intention d'attendre. Je tends une main vers l'objet de mes désirs et le saisis à pleine main. Je sens le corps de Drago se crisper entièrement au dessus de moi avant de se détendre en même temps qu'un râle roque sort de sa bouche. Je le caresse lentement, sentant les petites veines qui palpitent sous mes doigts. Je vois le visage de Drago tordue de plaisir, j'entends les gémissements retenus qui sortent de sa bouche et j'appuie plus fort sur certaine partie de son sexe dressé. Je veux l'entendre crier de plaisir, je veux le voir perdre le contrôle. Je veux qu'il me prenne brutalement, sans l'amour qu'il ne possède pas, je veux qu'il vienne en moi maintenant. Ne plus ressentir ce feu qui me dévore et en même temps tout faire pour intensifier cette sensation. Brûlante de la fièvre du désir qui embrase chaque cellule de mon corps, je veux sentir ses mains sur moi. Mais il ne bouge pas, uniquement concentrer sur son propre plaisir. Il est beau et d'après lui je suis belle, mais là je m'en fou, ces détails sont relégués au second plant en ce moment. De toute façon demain tout redeviendra comme avant et pour lui je serais à nouveau la sang-de-bourbe aux dents de lapins. Je ne dois pas penser à ça, non, juste me concentrer sur mon plaisir et sur le sien. Je saisis brusquement une de ses mains, ce qui a pour effet de le faire ouvrir les yeux. Il me regarde étrangement et moi je ferme les yeux, me mordant légèrement la lèvre. Une de mes mains caressent toujours le membre dur entre mes doigts, l'autre occupé à balader celle de Drago sur mon corps. Je la guide plus bas, vers mon entre brûlant, et d'un mouvement souple j'envoie valser mon short. J'ouvre les yeux à nouveau, le fixant intensément et je sais que ce que je lis dans les yeux du Serpentards est l'exacte réplique de ce qui brillent dans les mieux : le désir. Sans plus réfléchir je pose la main de Drago sur mes partis intimes et sans me retenir je pousse un cri de plaisir en sentant ses doigts commencer à me caresser. Je lui lâche la main et pose la mienne dans son dos, dans le creux de ses reins et je sens une chaleur encore plus brûlante m'envahir.

-Tu as peut être raison. Prendre son temps, c'est frustrant.

Il peut pas se taire ? J'ais l'impression de passer mon temps à prier pour qu'il arrête de me parler. Ce mec est fou ou insensible. Ou peut être que je ne suis pas assez belle pour qu'il prenne pleinement plaisir à ce qu'il fait. Ah fois de Hermione, même si il n'aime pas ce qu'il voit je vais lui faire aimer ce qu'il fait. J'ondule du bassin, accentue mes gémissement et ma main se fait plus sensuelle autour de son sexe tandis que l'autre s'agrippe à ses fesses, que j'avoue son ronde et ferme, tout ce qu'il me faut. Je l'entends gémir et il enfouie sa tête dans le creux de mon coup, espèrent sûrement ainsi étouffer la preuve même que je lui donne du plaisir. Je souris, fière de l'effet que je produis sur son corps. Ses mains s'active sur moi et sans pouvoir contrôler ce qui m'arrive, mon corps se contracte en entier, je sens les muscle de mon vagin emprisonner les doigts de Drago, je ressens avec plus d'intensité les frissons qui court dans mon dos et le feu qui brûle habituellement dans mon bas-ventre m'envahis tout entière. Des papillons volent devant mes yeux et je me sens m'envoler hors de mon corps et de se monde tandis qu'un long cris s'échappe de mes lèvres. Finalement je me serrais quand même envolée se soir. Pendant un moment je flotte à la dérive, emportée par le courant du désir vers la planète du plaisir. Si le paradis est ainsi je signe tout de suite. Mais le paradis ce sont les anges si sages et bien élevés, l'enfer c'est l'entre du diable, de la luxure et de l'interdit. L'enfer est peut être plus approprié pour de pareil sensation. Et brutalement je me sens reprendre possession de mon corps grâce à un mouvement habile des doigts de Drago qui renvoie le plaisir dans mon corps. Je suis pantelante de fièvre, couverte de transpiration et inondée de plaisir, une poupée livrée entre les mains de cette sucrerie interdite. Les yeux de Drago brillent d'une lueur étrange et il affiche un sourire franc qui me désarme. Rien que ce regard me renvoie direct vers le sommet désormais connu du désir. Malgré l'orgasme fulgurant que je viens d'avoir je veux plus, toujours plus. De ma main emprisonnant le membre dressé de Drago, je le tire vers moi, jusqu'à l'entrée palpitante de la grotte bouillante qu'est devenu mon sexe. Je le lâche, noue mes deux mains derrière sa nuque et emprisonne ses fesses de mes cuisses musclées. Un simple regard du Serpentard cèle cette étrange nuit, je l'attire brusquement vers moi avec mes jambes et sans difficulté aucune il rentre enfin en moi. Devient-il aussi pressé que moi ? Il commence un mouvement rapide qui me fait hurler, pendant cet instant je retrouve la brutalité naturelle des Serpentards et ça ne fait qu'augmenter le plaisir presque trop intense que je ressens. Je griffe son dos en tentant de me retenir à lui, j'ai l'impression de sombrer et de m'envoler en même temp. Comme lors d'un doloris je transpire de partout et ma tête tourne, pourtant je ne cris pas de souffrance mais de plaisir. Je hurle pour expulser la chaleur qui m'envahis et propulse de l'électricité sur chaque parcelle de mon corps. Je hurle à en perdre la voix. Il accélère encore et là je suis perdue. Je l'entends gémir de plaisir comme étouffer derrière en voile, mes cris résonnent à mes oreilles et devant mes yeux grands ouverts on dirait que les étoiles éclatent avec moi. Mon cœur cogne contre ma poitrine, j'ai l'impression qu'il va jaillir d'un moment à l'autre et me laisser ici en partant sans moi. C'est impossible de ressentir autant de sensations. Personne ne peut survivre à ça. Je vais peut être mourir, mourir de plaisir. J'attends la délivrance en hurlant à chacun de ses mouvements. Son sexe entre et sors régulièrement de moi, chaque mouvement créé un frottement qui me tue petit à petit, le liquide qui sors abondamment de mon sexe fait un clapotis chaque fois que la peau de Drago claque sur la mienne, ce bruit érotique que je perçois faiblement me fais rougir et j'ais encore plus chaud. Drago me regarde et j'ais l'impression qu'il attend de me voir jouir avant de pouvoir venir lui aussi. Alors je décide de l'aider, de me libérer enfin. Une de mes mains viens caresser ma poitrine et l'autre par directement stimuler mon bouton de chair devenu énorme sous l'effet du plaisir. Il accélère et je hurle encore pus fort en accélérant moi aussi mes mouvements. Pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, mon corps se crispe. Le sexe de Drago se retrouve emprisonné dans le mien, la voûte céleste explose sous mes yeux, une bombe éclate au niveau de mon bas-ventre, je renverse ma tête en arrière et hurle comme jamais en même temps qu'un liquide m'envahi. Là c'est sûr je ne vais jamais atterrir. Je ne sais plus ou je suis, ce que je fais, qui je suis. Je ne sais plus rien, je n'ais plus conscience de rien à pars de cette sensation d'accomplissement et de plénitude qui me possède soudain. La tension de mon corps se relâche et je me rends soudain compte de l'orgasme que je viens de vivre. C'est trop puissant pour être décrit. Là je sais que tout est fini mais j'ais encore la tête qui tourne, pris dans un tourbillon sans fin, mon corps est pris d'un tremblement incontrôlable et mon souffle précipiter ne ralentis pas. Drago aussi respire vite, je ressens soudain le point de son corps sur le mien. Prise d'une envie soudaine je dégage mes bras et sert fort cet ange de l'enfer contre moi. Et bien sûr il parle ce crétin.

-Merci.

-Pardon ?!

Cette exclamation sors brusquement de mes lèvres, mais, comprenez moi. Drago Malfoy viens de me dire merci et je ne sais pas pourquoi ? De toute façon je ne peux pas réfléchir à ça, chaque parti de mon cerveau est encore concentré sur ce que je viens de vivre. J'entends ce Serpentard plus que bizarre rire doucement contre ma poitrine et je sens que ce qu'il va dire n'est pas vraiment rose.

-Merci pour ce que tu m'as laissé faire. T'es le meilleur coup que je n'ais jamais eu.

-Espèce de salopard, sale détritus, déchet de l'humanité !

Ma voix se brise et des larmes coulent de mes yeux, j'étais si heureuse il y a pas si longtemps, si heureuse de ce que j'avais fait. Je ne regrettais pas et lui... Lui il vient de me faire regretter, c'est comme si il me traitais de putte. Je l'insulte temps que je peux, je ne sais plus ce que je dis. Et cette situation et quand même assez étrange. On est tout les deux nus dans le parque de Poudlard, je viens de m'envoyer en l'air comme une sauvage avec le dieux du sexe Malfoy, il est tranquillement couché contre ma poitrine, je le tiens dans mes bras tout en l'insultant et détaille important : il est toujours en moi. Oui plus qu'étrange mais pourtant je n'ais pas envie de bouger. C'est comme si il me faisait l'insulter pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Peut être est-ce le cas et alors je me tais. Et je le sens sourire.

-Je rigole Hermione. Non pas tout à fais. C'est vrai je te remercie pour ce que je t'ais déjà dis. Mais je ne considère pas comme une putte. T'inquiète pas sale Griffy. Mais ne t'attendrie pas petite fille, demain tout sera comme d'habitude. Tu redeviendras la petite dévergondée des Serpentards. Et moi le dieux du sexe des filles en chaleur de Poudlard.

Je souris légèrement et ferme les yeux. Moi je ne dis pas merci j'ai encore un peu d'honneur. Je le sens se dégager de mes bras et se retirer doucement de mon corps. Je sais qu'il part et j'entends le froissement de ses vêtements. Moi je reste allongé là les yeux fermés, nue. J'attends que la chaleur quitte mon corps, j'attends de sentir à nouveau le froid mordre ma peau. Là seulement j'ouvrirais les yeux et je sais que si je n'étais pas nu je pourrai croire que j'ais rêvée. Peut à peut mon cœur arrête de résonner dans ma tête, des frissons parcours mon corps et je reprend conscience de moi et de ce qui m'entour. Comme une petite fille ne voulant pas quitter un rêve particulièrement beau j'hésite à ouvrir les yeux, mais à quoi bon retarder ce qui doit arriver ? Je dois retourner dans la réalité, c'était prévu depuis le début. Malgré moi je souris, les yeux grands ouverts sur la nuit, je remarque que les étoiles non pas explosées. Doucement je me rhabille et peut être par simple provocation je garde ma chemise ouverte, de toute façon à cette heure ci tout le monde dors. Sauf Malfoy et moi. Tournant le dos à ce que je viens de vivre je ramasse mon balais et rentre dans le château, la nuit s'éteignant peut à peut.

Et si c'était une histoire d'amour je devrais encore parler longtemps, mais ce n'en est pas une. Et ça ne le sera jamais.

* * *

_Alors ??? Bon je dis rien d'autre y a rien d'autre a dire. Dîtes mon juste ce que vous en avez pensé svp merkiiiii. a+_


	2. Mon destin

J'ai décidé de prendre de bonne résolution cette année et l'une d'elle est de continué à écrire. Alors je reviens avec ce OS peut être un peu long mais lisez le au moins.

Même lisez le en plusieurs fois si vous voulez et mettez moi des **rewiews svp. **Votre _bulle-de-savon._

**

* * *

**

**Mon destin.**

Il y a du blanc partout. Les bancs sont surchargés de roses blanches et rouge sang. Un tapis blanc habille l'allée centrale. Les personnes présentes autour de moi sont habillées de blanc ou de couleur très clair. J'entends des personnes pleurer. Je vois mes amis sourire, ils ont l'air plus heureux que lors de la bataille finale : bataille que l'on a remportés. Le soleil perce à travers les vitraux illuminant la salle de millier de couleur. La musique douce et tellement classique résonne comme un murmure dans ce bâtiment trop froid. C'est jour de fête aujourd'hui. La moitié du monde sorcier et moldu est venu pour voir ça. Pour la première fois ces deux peuples qui se côtoient depuis peut sont heureux ensemble, heureux d'être ensemble aujourd'hui. Ils ont tous fait des efforts pour être plus beau qu'on ne les a jamais vu. Ils sont tous habillés d'une manière si classique. Tout ici est classique, jusqu'au bonheur que ressentent les gens. Juste heureux parce qu'ils doivent l'être, mais tous heureux quand même.

IL est le seul en noir, le seul qui ne sourit pas comme si IL voyait la huitième merveille du monde, le seul qui a l'air d'être à un enterrement et non à un mariage, le seul qui pleurerait de tristesse si IL osait pleurer devant les autres, le seul qui est venu différemment des autres, le seul qui n'avait pas besoin de s'améliorer pour être plus beau. IL est la seule personne qui éclipse la beauté des autres par sa présence. IL est le seul à m'avoir dit que je faisais une connerie.

Est-ce que je fais vraiment une connerie ? Non. C'est ce que je dois faire. Tout le monde a su dès le début que ma vie serait ainsi. C'est mon destin, c'est ce qui doit arriver, c'est ce qui doit me rendre heureuse, c'est si... classique. C'est si sage, si prévue. Comme programmé sur un ordinateur, un dossier qu'on ne peux pas effacer. Je dois faire ça aujourd'hui, c'est ce qu'il me faut pour que ma vie soit parfaite. Pour que ma vie soit lisse, sans imprévue, monotone, sans piquant, sans problème, comme une vie déjà finie avant d'avoir commencé.

C'est lui qui voulait du blanc. C'est lui qui voulait que je porte une robe classique. C'est lui qui voulait qu'on se mari ici. C'est lui qui a choisi le prête, lui qui a fait la liste des invités, lui qui a choisi le repas, lui qui a choisi la date, lui qui a décidé de m'épouser. C'est lui qui a tout organisé, lui qui a tout prévue, lui qui veut que tout soit parfait.

Il s'était opposé à ce qu'IL vienne, il ne voulait pas. Mais moi j'en avais besoin, il ne veut pas comprendre mais je voulais qu'IL soit là. J'ai peut être fait une erreur. J'aurais peut-être dû faire ça sans lui, je ne me poserais peut-être pas toutes ces questions. Serais-ce plus simple sans lui ? Non. Peut-être pas. Je pensais avoir besoin de lui aujourd'hui pour oublier. Me délivrer de ce passé pour arriver enfin à passer à cet avenir que tout le monde me réserve. Merlin pourquoi fallait-il qu'IL vienne ainsi ? Pourquoi n'est-IL pas comme les autres aujourd'hui ? Classique. C'est le seul qui a osé venir avec une veste noir ouverte sur sa chemise toute aussi noir moulant parfaitement son torse que je sais parfait. Lui seul a osé venir en jean déchiré... noir. Je sais que dessous IL porte un boxer noir, je le connais par cœur, il ne met que du noir, toujours. Tout en noir, seulement en noir. Vient-IL faire l'enterrement de notre histoire ? A-t-IL accepté mon invitation pour m'enterrer moi ou pour s'enterrer LUI-même ? Ce mariage lui est-il aussi douloureux que pour moi ? Non je ne dois pas avoir mal. Je dois sourire, ce doit être le plus beau jour de ma vie. Celui qui me rappellera à quel point j'étais heureuse de faire ça et non pas combien j'étais triste. Libre de ma vie et non enchaînée à mon destin.

Le prêtre continu de lire les saintes écritures. Je n'ai pas osé leur dire que je ne croyais pas en Dieu. Mais par respect pour mes parents, mon futur mari a voulu d'un mariage catholique. Je ne comprends pas ce que le prêtre me dit. Pour moi ça ne veut rien dire. Qu'est-ce que Dieu vient faire là dedans ? Qu'est-ce qu'il connaît à mes problèmes, à mes doutes, à mes peurs et à mes envies ? Est-ce que Dieu est capable de me dire si je fais une connerie ou pas ? Non. Merlin pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça ? Dîtes moi si je dois le faire ou pas. La voix du prêtre me vient comme à travers une vitre, de son discours me parvient quelques brides entrecoupées, sans aucun sens.

**Prêtre :** Le Seigneur Dieu dit : "Il n'est pas bon que l'homme soit seul...

Seul ? Involontairement je me tourne vers LUI. Seul... Je l'ai été pendant un moment et je m'en suis sorti grâce à LUI. Personne ne l'a jamais sût que j'étais seul, personne ne pouvait s'en douter. Mais LUI l'a vu. IL a été le seul à comprendre que je soufrais, mes amis ne voyaient rien et LUI qui ne me connaissait pas l'a vu. Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas être seule avec des personnes autour de nous ?

_**Flash Back.**_

_Malfoy : Tien, tien. __La sang-de-bourbe, la belette et le balafré sont de retour. Vous avez réussi à survivre pendant les vacances. Comment vous avez fait ? Vous avez payé quelques mangemorts pour vous épargner ? Mais non suis-je bête, la belette est trop pauvre pour ça. Alors comment a tu fais Weasmoche ? Tu as prostitué la sang-de-bourbe et exposé le balafré dans un cirque ?_

_Harry : Tien Malfoy. Que nous vaut le déplaisir de voir ta tête immonde ? Tu trouves que l'air des cachots n'est pas assez pollué comme ça ?_

_C'était le premier jour de leur septième année à Poudlard. La routine était déjà là, que demander de mieux ? Mais pour la première fois Hermione restait silencieuse. Elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu les insultes. Elle n'avait pas participé en cour. Et ses amis s'étaient contentés de penser qu'elle était fatiguée comme elle l'affirmait. Elle ne s'arrêta même pas et partit seule vers le parc de Poudlard. Arrivé là bas elle s'arrêta et observa, l'esprit ailleurs, l'ondulation de l'eau._

_LUI : Alors Granger. Tu restes seule maintenant ? Tu te penses assez forte pour te séparer de tes gardes du corps ?_

_Hermione : Ca ne me sert à rien de rester avec eux pour le moment. _

_LUI : Ils seraient heureux, tes amis, d'apprendre ça._

_Hermione : Vas-y. Va leur dire. Tu es là pour ça non ? Me pourrir la vie. Alors va leur dire. Au point où j'en suis qu'est-ce que ça peut changer._

_Il la regarda surpris par ses paroles. Pour la première fois le jeune homme vit en elle autre chose que la meilleur amie du survivant. Autre chose que la miss-je-sais-tout que tous les profs respectaient. Il la regarda cherchant à savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait toujours eu la certitude qu'il devait lui pourrir la vie, tout faire pour qu'elle se sente mal alaise ici. Et maintenant qu'il la voyait pour la première fois démuni, sans défense, la détruire encore plus le répugnait étrangement. _

_LUI : Je pense que c'est à toi de leur dire. A quoi ça te sert d'être amie avec eux, si ils sont incapables de voir que tu te sens mal._

_Hermione : Je ne me sens pas mal._

_LUI : Dit ce que tu veux. Mais je sais que même entouré de plusieurs personnes, on peut être seul. _

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

C'est comme ça que tout a commencé. La seule certitude que j'ai concernant cette journée, c'est que si je devais retourner dans le passé, je ferais tout pour que ça se passe exactement pareil. Je calculerais chaque seconde pour revoir ses cheveux briller sous le soleil quand IL est parti. J'attendrais la seconde précise où j'ai su qu'IL allait m'aider. J'endurerais à nouveau tous mes problèmes pour qu'IL revienne me voir comme IL l'avait fait à ce moment là. Je revivrais tout les moments passé avec LUI sans en perdre une miette, pour ne pas l'oublier. Pour me rappeler que c'est LUI qui m'a tout appris.

Mon futur mari est si différent de LUI. Lui, il n'avait rien vu. Il avait fermé les yeux sur moi pendant ma dépression. Il m'a vu quand j'ai changer, grâce à LUI. Il m'a accepté seulement parce que mon nouveau moi pouvait lui apporter plus de plaisir que la miss-je-sais-tout d'avant. Et pourtant j'aurais voulu qu'il garde les yeux fermés. Inconsciemment il m'a séparé de LUI. LUI qui été devenu le centre de mon univers, la personne qui me faisait respirer, qui m'avait aidé à survivre. Ron, mon futur mari parce qu'il s'agit bien de lui, n'a fait que de me renfermer à nouveau. Il a emprisonné ce qui faisait que j'étais moi parce que ça ne convenait pas à la vie parfaite qu'il s'imaginait. IL me l'avait reproché, IL m'a fait mal ce jour là parce qu'IL n'acceptait pas que je me fasse si facilement manipulé par la personne qui prétendait m'aimer.

**Prêtre :** Mais il ne trouva aucune aide qui lui corresponde.

Une aide ? Moi je l'ai trouvé. Parce qu'IL a accepté de m'aider. IL ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi. IL a voulu m'aider mais ne m'en a pas révélé la raison. Etait-ce une impulsion ? Etait-IL guidé par une force supérieure ? Le destin. Pouah, c'est moche ce dire que nous sommes tous guidé par quelque chose, de ne pas avoir le choix du chemin que l'on va prendre. Mais peut-on vraiment s'écarter de son destin ? Peut-on se secouer de ses chaînes et se rebeller contre le destin ?

_**Flash Back.**_

_Elle était encore là. C'était devenu son refuge. L'endroit où personne ne venait la déranger. Cacher sous les arbres elle pleurait. Et la lune était la seule témoin de cette peine silencieuse. Hermione s'avait très bien qu'elle serait toujours seule dans ce lieu. Personne ne pouvait la voir ici. Elle avait elle-même eu tellement de mal à le trouver. Mais maintenant qu'elle le connaissait, elle n'avait pas l'intention de le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout si ces personnes restaient aveugles et sourd à sa douleur. Pourtant aujourd'hui tout allait être différent._

_LUI : Toujours entrain de pleurer ? Tu ne sais rien faire d'autre ?_

_Hermione : Personne ne t'a demandé de venir. Casse-toi. C'est chez moi ici._

_LUI : T'aurais put trouver mieux. Ce n'est pas très luxueux. _

_Hermione : Pardies si il n'y a pas d'or partout ça ne plait pas à Monsieur. Mais sache que je m'en fou du luxe, cet endroit et pour moi, pas pour toi. _

_LUI : Sache petite Granger que dans la nature il y a plus d'or qu'ailleurs. Après tout les feuilles d'automne sont faite d'or. _

_Hermione : Formidable. Voilà que tu nous joues le poète. _

_LUI : Fait gaffe à ce que tu dis, tu pourrais le regretter plus tard. _

_Hermione : Plus tard ? Je regrette tellement de chose déjà. Ça ne changerait rien de regretter une chose de plus ou de moins. Même si c'était la dernière chose que je devrais regretter, ça ne changerait rien. _

_Il la regarde une fois de plus. Essayant de percer le secret qu'elle cache si difficilement. Il perçoit sa douleur dans sa voix, dans tous ces gestes. Il la perçoit si fort qu'il est surpris que les amis de la jeune femme ne la voient pas, cette douleur tellement présente. Il regarde les larmes couler lentement sur les joues rougies, le crayon noir s'effacer et suivre le sillon de sa peine, les lèvres rouges qui tremblent légèrement, la peur et la douleur tapis dans ses yeux._

_LUI : Par expérience je sais que ça fait du bien de parler._

_Hermione : T'as trouvé quelqu'un pour parler toi ?_

_LUI : Faut croire qu'aujourd'hui je sais mieux que toi ce que c'est que des amis. _

_Hermione : Ils ne peuvent pas voir. Ils ont plus important a régler. Je ne suis qu'un poids pour eux. Je les freine, je suis inutile. Je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive. C'est normal qu'ils ne me voient pas, c'est ma punition. _

_LUI : Punition ? Tu penses mériter une punition ? _

_Hermione : Ca t'intéresse réellement ? Tu as passé tellement de temps à me détester. En quoi ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui peut te préoccuper ? Tu devrais te réjouir je suis aujourd'hui là où tu voulais que je sois._

_LUI : Et c'est où ?_

_Hermione : Au bord du gouffre. Près du noir, là où les gens ne reviennent pas. _

_LUI : Tu ne penses pas vraiment à te suicider ?_

_Elle regarde au loin, les yeux perdus dans un univers qu'elle seule connaît. Ressassant des mots qu'on lui a tellement répété ces derniers temps. _

_Hermione : Ce sera ma punition. _

_LUI : Si tu n'es pas capable de savoir pourquoi tu dois être punis c'est que ça ne vaut pas le coup d'en finir. On a tous besoin d'aide dans ce monde. Et même si je sais qu'on est sensé ce détester, je sais encore mieux ce que ça fait de rester seul sans aide. Alors si tu le veux bien, moi je serais ton aide. _

_Hermione : ... Mon aide. _

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

IL avait tenu sa parole. IL était là quand j'ai décidé de survivre. IL a sut me soutenir quand les autres me laissaient tomber. Je crois qu'IL ne sait pas lui-même pourquoi IL a fait ça. Mais je lui en suis simplement reconnaissante. Alors que fais-je ici ? IL m'a sauvé. Serais-je finalement entrain de me condamner aujourd'hui ? Je suis peut-être entrain de détruire tout ce qu'IL a réussi à faire naître en moi. Non. Je ne dois pas penser ça. IL m'a sauvé pour que je sois ici aujourd'hui. C'est ce qu'IL devait faire et cela s'arrête là. Peut importe la façon dont IL m'a sauvé, IL l'a fait et c'est cela l'important.

J'étais encore si petite avant. Toujours mal habillé, mal peigné. Je sais très bien que c'est grâce à LUI que j'ai commencé à m'occuper de moi, c'était pour LUI que j'ai voulu changer. Avant LUI j'aurais put supporter la robe que je porte aujourd'hui. Maintenant cette tenue m'insupporte. Je ne suis pas une princesse, le prince charmant n'existe pas vraiment. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je porte une tenue pareille ? Commençons par la coiffure. C'est tellement simple : un chignon classique avec quelques mèches bouclés et des fleurs partout et par-dessus tout ça un voile, pardies. Ma robe possède deux bretelles épaisses formant un décolleté carré qui cache ma poitrine, la robe en elle-même est immense toute blanche et doit former un cercle de 2 mètres de diamètre autour de moi, mais n'oublions pas l'immense traîne qui va avec. Une robe de princesse. Mais moi je ne voulais pas ça. Je n'aime pas cette robe. La robe que je voulais je n'ai put la prendre. Personne ne l'aimait sauf LUI. Mais IL n'avait pas plus que moi son mot à dire. Tout le monde m'a complimentée. Ils m'ont tous trouvé sublimé et se sont extasiés sur ma robe, sauf LUI. IL a été le seul à me dire à quel point j'étais horrible habillée ainsi. Ça m'a fait sourire. Parce que je suis d'accord avec LUI. En me regardant dans ma glace j'ai eu envie de peindre cette horreur en noir. Un mariage habillé en noir ne m'aurait pas choqué, s'aurait été comme enterrer ma liberté. Mais qui peut comprendre ça ?

**Prêtre :** il s'attachera à sa femme.

S'attacher à sa femme ? Il me fait rire cet hibou. N'est-ce pas nous qui nous attachons en première ? Les hommes ne s'attachent pas en premier. Ils aiment trop faire les débaucher pour s'enchaîner à une seule femme. Ron est-il attaché à moi ? Peut-être ce fait-il une fausse idée de ces sentiments ? Et si il ne voyait en moi qu'une amie ? Il est tellement bouché qu'il ne saurait pas faire la différence entre l'amitié et l'amour. Pour lui l'amour c'est quand on a envie de coucher avec quelqu'un. Il n'a pas comprit qu'on pouvait coucher avec un ami. C'est ce qui fait la différence entre baiser et faire l'amour. Mais ça, c'est trop compliqué pour mon cher Ronald. Moi ça fait longtemps que j'ai appris à faire la différence. Je sais reconnaître mes sentiments et la première chose que j'ai apprise c'est à reconnaître quand je n'arrivais plus à le haïr.

_**Flash Back.**_

_LUI : Tes amis n'ont encore rien remarqués ?_

_Hermione : Non. _

_LUI : Ils sont vraiment débiles._

_Hermione : Pas plus que toi._

_LUI : Allons, nous savons tout les deux que tu ne le penses pas. _

_Hermione : Oui. Sûrement. _

_Il se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras. Elle calla sa tête au creux de son coup et respira son odeur pendant qu'il enroulait sa taille de ses bras dans un geste protecteur qu'il n'avait que pour elle. Elle cette fille si fragile qu'il avait décidé de protéger, malgré ses préjugés._

_LUI : C'était quand à ton avis ?_

_Hermione : Quoi ?_

_LUI : C'était quand que tu a arrêté de me détester ? _

_Elle leva la tête vers le visage du jeune homme. Le soleil jouant sur son visage, donnant une teinte plus sombre à ça peau, lui conférant la beauté des elfes qu'elle voyant dans les livres qu'elle lisait, se reflétant dans ses yeux._

_Hermione : Quand j'ai compris que t'accepté pourrais me faire plus de bien que de mal._

_LUI : Très généreux de ta part. _

_Hermione : Je sais._

_LUI : L'ironie te vas très mal._

_Hermione : Et qu'est-ce qui me va bien alors ?_

_LUI : Je sais pas... la simplicité peut-être. _

_Hermione : La simplicité ?_

_LUI : Oui. Parce que tu ne fais pas comme toute les autres, tu ne t'es pas forgé un faux caractère pour que les autres t'acceptent. Parce que tu restes simple et sans artifices. Peut-être trop simple parfois. _

_Hermione : Voyez-vous ça. Trop simple._

_LUI : Oui... et trop prude aussi._

_Hermione : QUOI ? Trop prude ? _

_LUI : Oui. Tu es sûrement encore vierge et parlé de sexe doit te gêner à mort alors je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas que l'on pénètre dans se fâcheux sujet. _

_Hermione : Que l'on pénètre ? Mais bien sûr. _

_Le jeune homme baissa la tête vers Hermione, surpris. Et au lieu de la rougeur qu'il attendait, il ne vit qu'un sourire coquin orner le visage faussement angélique de la jeune Griffondor. _

_LUI : Tu... tu..._

_Hermione : Oui ?_

_LUI : Tu as l'esprit tordus !_

_Hermione : Oh. Qui l'aurait cru ?_

_LUI : Sûrement pas moi... Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'es plus vierge quand même ?_

_Hermione : Ca te choquerais ?_

_LUI : Je crois bien que oui. _

_Hermione : Pourquoi ? _

_LUI : Parce que... Parce que je t'imagine très mal en jeune fille dévergondée et complètement passionné. A moins que tu n'aies pas du tout aimé et que tu sois resté frigide. Là ça expliquerai tout._

_Hermione : Sache mon cher que je suis encore vierge. Et que je dois évoquer ou au moins penser au sexe au moins aussi souvent que toi. Donc, non, je ne suis pas prude du tout._

_Hermione vit un grand sourire éclairer le visage de son ami et pour la première fois elle l'entendit rire, vraiment rire. D'un rire qui lui donnait envie de danser, un rire qu'elle aurait voulu éternel. Plus que de vouloir être heureuse grâce à lui, elle voulait qu'il soit heureux grâce à elle. _

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

Je pense que c'est à ce moment que tout à commencé. Où peut-être que ça avait commencé avant. C'était quand le début de cette histoire au fond ? La première fois que je l'ai vu ? Sûrement pas, je n'ai vu qu'un petit crétin arrogant. Pourquoi me mentir ? C'est vrai qu'IL avait plus d'élégance que les autres, IL était plus beau que les autres aussi. Mais j'étais trop jeune pour le voir et je ne m'intéressais pas à ça. Je n'ai sut écouter que le mépris qu'IL m'inspirait. Quand alors ? La première fois qu'IL m'a parlé. Peut-être, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, c'était peut-être ce jour là. La première fois qu'IL m'a insulté. Non, je ne pense pas. Même si c'est à partir de là que j'ai commencé à le voir, à l'observer. Où quand ou détour d'un couloir j'ai vu la solitude qui l'habitait ? Peut-être... ça n'avait finalement aucun commencement. Je me mens encore. Après tout ce temps, j'ai oublié ce que IL m'avait appris. Parce que cette histoire là n'a pas encore commencé. Je l'ai arrêté avant. Je n'ai pas été assez courageuse pour voir où ça allé me mener, pour voir comment ça aller commencer.

Je ne devrais peut-être pas être de Griffondor. Je n'ai pas le courage de ma maison. Mais IL me l'a dit lui-même. Je n'aurai pût être d'aucune autre maison. Alors après tout mon courage a moi n'est peut-être pas le même que celui des autres. Parce que moi, j'ai eu le courage de me lier à LUI, j'ai eu le courage d'aller voir qui IL était vraiment. Le courage s'exprime de tellement de façon. La mienne est peut-être juste différente que celle des autres. IL m'a toujours reproché d'être trop fière. Même devant LUI je n'ai jamais osé baisser complètement mes défenses. IL me l'a reproché. Mais après tout... qui peut ce vanter d'être complètement lui-même devant les autres ?

**Prêtre :** Mes jours sont dans ta main

Dans sa main ? Mais il est con celui là. Même un prêtre le sait très bien. Ok c'est un serviteur de Dieu. Mais qui arrive encore à croire que les hommes d'Eglise respectent leur vœu de chasteté ? Celui là, il doit ce faire la bonne sœur et la femme de ménage. Après tout c'est un homme, tout les hommes ont des pulsion, appart les castrés. Qui nous dit qu'en ce moment il n'y a pas une none cachée sous sa robe ? Ca doit être excitant comme situation, faire ça devant tout le monde. Quoi qu'il faudrait beaucoup de contrôle pour faire ça discrètement, il n'y a que Rogue pour avoir une maîtrise pareille. Baah. L'idée de Rogue avec une femme c'est répugnant... avec un homme aussi d'ailleurs. Juste l'idée d'associé Rogue et le sexe c'est dégoûtant.

Encore un défaut de cette cérémonie. Pourquoi ce marier devant Dieu, si pour lui le sexe est un pêché ? Après tout, il n'y a pas d'amour sans sexe. Et oui il faut se réveiller. Même dans les dessins animés les princesses passent par là. Et vu qu'elles ont toujours beaucoup d'enfants, elles doivent vachement aimer ça. A moins qu'elles aient toutes eu des quadruplés. Le sexe... j'en ai beaucoup parlé avec LUI. IL essayé de chercher des moyens de me gêner. C'est ce jour là que tout a commencé à dégénérer.

_**Flash Back.**_

_LUI : Ah Hermione tu es là !_

_Hermione : Tu me cherchais ?_

_Il regarde son amie avec un sourire et lève les yeux au ciel en voyant son pyjama en coton bleu. Malgré la pose assez provocante qu'elle avait inconsciemment adopté en s'installant dans ce fauteuil, à cet instant là, il ne vit en elle qu'une petite fille._

_Hermione : Quoi ? _

_LUI : Ma pauvre petite comment veux tu plaire avec une tenue pareil ? _

_Hermione : Pourquoi j'aurais besoin de plaire ? Je suis toute seule ici._

_LUI : Non il y a moi ! _

_Hermione : Oh je t'en prie. J'ai pas besoin de te plaire. _

_LUI : Tu veux savoir la vérité ?_

_Hermione : Dis toujours._

_LUI : C'est que t'as peur de montrer que t'es une femme._

_Hermione : Félicitation tu as gagné ! Franchement t'as pas autre chose à faire que de me dire des conneries pareilles ?_

_LUI : Avoue ! _

_Hermione : J'ai rien a avouer. Tu racontes n'importe quoi. J'aime juste avoir quelque chose de chaud sur moi pour dormir. _

_LUI : Faut vraiment tout t'apprendre. _

_Hermione : M'apprendre ? _

_LUI : Tu sais pourquoi t'es encore vierge Hermione ?_

_Hermione : Parce que je suis pas aller baiser avec le premier crapaud qui passait ?_

_LUI : Parce que t'es pas assez sex pour faire envie à un mec. _

_Hermione : Désolé de pas me balader en mini-jupe avec le string qui dépasse. _

_LUI : Ca c'est vulgaire pas sex... Décidément tu es trop bizarre. Tu parle de sexe plus librement que n'importe quelle fille, mais t'es incapable de te mettre en valeur. Tu confond le vulgaire et le sex et t'as honte de montrer ton corps tel qu'il est._

_Hermione : Oh ! Et monsieur est un expert bien sûr. _

_LUI : Tu veux que je te montre ? _

_Hermione leva brusquement la tête vers son ami et elle ne vit que son habituel sourire en coin. Incertaine elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de lui dire. _

_Hermione : Je comprend pas. _

_LUI : Tu veux que je te montre que tu peux être belle et attirante sans être vulgaire ? On est dans la salle sur demande après tout. On peut demander ce qu'on veut. _

_Hermione : J'ai pas le temps de jouer à ça._

_LUI : Tu as juste peur. _

_A la minute où il prononça ces mots, il sut qu'il avait gagné. La jeune femme détesté ce faire dire qu'elle avait peur. Il savait qu'elle allait rester._

_Hermione : Très bien. Mais je te préviens... j'ai pas l'intention de mettre des trucs ultra cour. _

_LUI : Ce n'était pas mon intention. Bouge pas faut que je me concentre... Mais euh... Hermione ?_

_Hermione : Quoi ? _

_LUI : Pour que je te trouve quelque chose qui tira faut que je vois comment t'es... dessous._

_Hermione : PARDON ! Il n'en est pas question ! Espèce de pervers ! _

_LUI : Allons calme toi._

_Il s'approcha d'elle, de cette démarche féline qu'elle lui avait vue adopté lorsqu'il s'approchait d'une fille qui l'intéressait. Légèrement inquiète mais refusant de montrer qu'elle avait peur, Hermione resta planté là où elle était, raide comme un piquet. Le jeune homme était maintenant face à elle et à la grande surprise de la jeune femme, il la prit dans ses bras posant ses mains dans le creux de ses reins. _

_LUI : N'est pas peur... laisse toi faire. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal... Hermione._

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

On n'a pas couché ensemble ce jour là. Je m'en souviens très bien. IL m'avait enlevé mon pyjama. J'étais resté paralysé devant LUI, incapable de me cacher, incapable de l'engueuler. D'un simple regard IL avait réussi à faire ce que mes amis essayaient chaque jour : me faire taire. Je m'en souviens encore. IL avait les mains froides, le bout des doigts gelés. C'est ce que je LUI avais dit quand IL avait remarqué le frisson qui m'avait parcouru. IL avait les mains froides, mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça que j'avais frissonné, ce n'était pas de froid. Je me souviens encore de la petite étincelle qu'IL avait dans le regard à ce moment là, je me souviens de mon cœur qui battait trop fort dans ma poitrine, comme un oiseau tapant sans relâche contre les barreaux de sa cage. J'avais eu honte lorsqu'IL avait laissé son regard parcourir mon corps. J'imagine encore sans peine le rouge qui me brûlait les joues. Pour la première fois j'aurais voulu porter autre chose que mon boxer et mon soutien-gorge noir. IL pensait que sa faisait trop petite fille. Malgré tout, malgré l'âge et les sujets de conversations osés que j'avais avec LUI, IL me voyait encore comme une petite fille. Ce jour là, j'étais pour LUI une petite fille. Pourtant c'est ce jour là qu'IL m'a embrassé pour la première fois. IL avait fait ce qu'IL voulait. IL n'avait qu'à imaginer la tenue que je devais porter et je me retrouver habillé selon ses goûts. J'avais rougis et glapis comme une petite fille prude quand me m'étais retrouvé en string et nuisette rouge assez transparente. Je sais qu'IL avait remarqué ma gène, je sais qu'IL a vu la pointe de mes seins dressés sous le fin tissu. Mais IL ne s'en est pas préoccupé. IL était resté planté devant moi et m'avait regardé.

Ça peut paraître bizarre, mais juste le regard qu'IL avait à ce moment là, juste l'étincelle si présente dans ses yeux, ont suffis à m'envoyé des ondes de chaleur dans le corps. IL est le seul à pouvoir me faire cet effet là d'un simple regard. Est-ce trahir Ron que de penser cela ? Je ne peux pas nier cela. J'ai ressenti plus de plaisir dans ses bras à LUI que n'importe où ailleurs. IL a été le premier à m'embrasser, le premier partout dans ma vie. Ce jour là j'ai cru mourir sous sa bouche. Je pensais avoir ressenti ça parce que c'était la première fois pour moi. Mais la suite m'a prouvé le contraire. Chacun de ses baisers me liquéfiaient sur place. Je devenais pâte à modelé dans ses bras. Je n'avais plus aucune volonté, je ne pensais plus à rien, IL me faisait tout oublier à partir du moment où ses lèvres me frôlaient. Ce jour là j'étais encore vierge et il ne c'est rien passé. Mais au plus profond de moi j'ai eu l'impression d'être allé plus loin. D'une certaine façon IL m'a fait l'amour ce jour là. Je me souviens très bien des sensations. Son souffle léger sur mon visage, ses yeux si confiant et rassurant. Je me souviens de la douleur dans mes jambes, de la pression sur mon ventre, je me souviens de ses mains dans mon dos, de ses cheveux sur mon visage. Après tout ce temps je me rappelle très bien du vertige qui m'a saisi quand ses lèvres se sont posées sur les miennes. Comment oublier la passion de ce moment ? Comment oublié cette bataille qui faisait rage en moi, cette envie qui me poussé à vouloir aller plus loin et cette peur qui me freinait ? C'est LUI qui à tout arrêter. Peut-être avait-IL trouvé bizarre de se retrouver en boxer alors que je n'avais rien fait. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter les images qui dansaient dans ma tête, et la salle sur demande me suivait dans mon fantasme. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi IL s'arrêtait, je LUI aurait tout donné ce jour là. Quand IL m'a repoussé j'ai cru qu'IL ne voulait pas de moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'IL me respecté. Que pour la première fois IL voulait quelque chose de mieux, pour une fille, qu'un coup à la va vite sur un mur froid pour sa première fois.

**Prêtre :** Demeurez en moi, comme moi en vous.

A ben voilà autre chose. Depuis quand le seigneur Jésus il nous dit de coucher avec les autres ? Moi je savais pas qu'il parlait de sexe dans leur prière. Comme quoi le monde est corrompu. Est-ce que tout le monde comprend ce qu'il vient de dire le monsieur ? Peut-être pas. Il faut avoir l'esprit tordu pour voir ces choses là partout. Mais en même temps quand on y a goûté comment s'en passer ? Est-ce que ce goût vient du choix de notre partenaire ? Aurais-je aimé si ma première fois avait été avec Ron ? Je ne sais même pas comment ça fait que de coucher avec Ron ? Bien sûr que c'est mon futur mari, bien sûr qu'on est plus au Moyen-Âge, bien sûr que je l'ai déjà fait. Mais comment lui faire comprendre à lui ? Il ne voit rien. Il ne se doute même pas que je ne suis plus vierge. Il ne peut même pas imaginer que j'aime ça. Est-il encore vierge lui ? Je me vois mal tout lui apprendre. Qui me dit que j'aimerais ça avec lui ? Retrouverais-je toutes les sensations qu'IL m'a fait connaître ? Arriverais-je à oublier comment c'était avec LUI ? Est-ce que je peux vraiment passer à autre chose ? Est-ce que j'aurais la force d'oublier ses bras pour passer dans ceux d'un autre ? IL a été le premier et le seul. Pourtant je dois passer à quelqu'un d'autre et oublier ces moments de plaisir passé avec LUI.

_**Flash Back.**_

_Ils couraient tout les deux dans le parc de Poudlard. Il n'y avait personne pour les déranger, personne pour les voir et heureux comme des enfants insouciant ils se couraient après. Leur jeu les amena dans ce lieu où ils avaient commencé à ce parler. Légèrement amélioré par leur soin, les couvertures étaient là pour le confort et un sort les protégeait du froid. Ce lieu hors du temps, leur appartenait, ils étaient les seuls à le connaître. _

_LUI : Hermione arrête toi !_

_Hermione : Quoi ?_

_Elle freina brusquement, emporté par son élan, le jeune homme vint la percuter et riant à s'en faire mal aux côtes ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le sol. Lui au dessus, elle en dessous. Brusquement le jeu cessa, les rires restèrent coincés dans leur gorge, plus rien n'existait hormis les yeux de l'autre. Il se pencha lentement, jusqu'à effleurer les lèvres de la jeune fille, dans un baiser presque timide. Pourtant ils n'en étaient pas à leur premier, mais ils savaient tout les deux qu'aujourd'hui c'était différent. C'était présent dans leur yeux brillants, dans leur souffle soudain plus rapide, chacun e leur geste trahissait ce désir trop longtemps contenu. _

_LUI : Hermione... tu..._

_Hermione : Tu vas encore fuir ? _

_LUI : Non mais. Tout le monde pense que tu le feras avec Weasley en premier. _

_Hermione : Ce moment de ma vie n'est pas encore venu. Je sais qu'il viendra, c'est écrit... Mais pour l'instant c'est avec toi que je suis et je sais que je n'échangerais pas ta place avec Ron... S'il te plait._

_Les langues partirent à l'exploration de leur sœur. Entraînant les deux amis dans un baiser brûlant. Les mains partirent à la découverte du corps de l'autre dans une rage frénétique à entrer en contact avec un peu de peau. Les pulls et chemises volèrent. Les jeunes gens se collèrent désespérément l'un à l'autre, tout les deux trop pressés pour réaliser que c'était peut-être un moment important. Les pantalons et sous-vêtements suivirent le même chemin que les pulls et ils se retrouvèrent soudain nu tout les deux, plus conscient que jamais du corps de l'autre. _

_LUI : T'es belle._

_Hermione : S'il te plait... tais-toi. _

_Elle lui jeta un regard plus brûlant que jamais et au moment où elle enroulait ses jambes autour des hanches de son amant, il entra en elle. Se perdant dans sa chaleur accueillante, prenant doucement ce qu'elle lui offrait. Leur lieu secret se rempli bientôt de leur gémissement de plaisir, de tout ces bruits qui font qu'ils apprécient le moment. Seul ce lieu sera témoin de ce qu'ils ont été en ce moment. _

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

C'était ma première fois. J'ai eu mal, j'avoue. Mais j'ai vite oubliée ce pincement, car il faut l'avouer c'est comme une égratignure. Après ça doit dépendre de notre résistance à la douleur. Moi je sais qu'à ce moment là, le plaisir était plus fort que la douleur. Il n'y a avait pas d'amour dans notre étreinte. C'était comme un accouplement animal. Pas qu'on est été des bêtes à ce moment là, mais c'était juste du sexe. Désir, plaisir et passion. L'amour n'avait pas sa place là dedans. A-t-elle jamais eu de la place dans notre relation ? Je ne suis pas sûr. Peut-être une fois, mais c'est sûrement ma mémoire qui me joue des tours. On la fait tellement de fois, dans des endroits tellement différents, de manières tellement différentes. Ça allait de l'étreinte fugace contre un mur, à ce jeu qui durait tellement longtemps : faire craquer l'autre en premier. Je me souviens des moments où j'étais brusquement tiré contre un coin sombre du château, ces moments où je ne savais plus ce qu'il m'arrivait jusqu'à ce qu'IL entre en moi. Je sais que c'était un jeu dangereux mais IL ne me laissait pas le choix. IL me possédait avant que je n'aie le temps de dire non. Mais comment LUI résister ? Il y avait eu des fois où c'était moi qui le traînais dans des salles de classes vide. Il y avait ces moments en cour, où cette passion qui m'enflammait me faisait perdre la raison. Comment ils ont fait pour ne pas le remarquer ? Comment on t-ils put ne pas voir le désir permanent qui m'habitait ? Comment ont-ils fait pour ne pas m'entendre gémir rien qu'en le regardant ? Je me dis que parfois ils le faisaient exprès, qu'ils ne voulaient pas voire.

Ce n'était que du sexe. Je l'ai toujours cru. Mais un jour IL m'a surprise. Le jour où je lui ai annoncé que j'allais sortir avec Ron. IL n'avait eu aucune parole, aucune remarque blessante, aucun sarcasme. IL m'avait amené dans sa chambre et je crois bien que pour la première fois, IL m'avait fait l'amour. IL était allé doucement, IL avait pris le temps. IL avait tout fait pour assouvir mon plaisir en premier, attendant pour avoir lui-même droit à ce plaisir. IL m'avait fait l'amour lentement, tendrement. C'était la première fois qu'IL quittait rarement mes lèvres, on s'était embrassé tout le long, n'étant jamais rassasié du goût de l'autre. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi IL m'avait prise comme ça ce jour là. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui avait changé en LUI. Je me disais qu'IL voulait ce venger de Ron, me prouver que c'était à LUI que j'appartenais. Dans un sens c'était sûrement une des raisons. Mais j'étais resté sourde à ça, pour moi ça n'avait encore rien de différent. C'est plus tard que j'avais ouvert enfin les yeux. Pourtant cette nuit là, IL m'avait gardé dans ses bras, IL s'était endormi la tête sur mon épaule, une de ses mains sur ma poitrine, l'autre dans mes cheveux. Pourquoi je n'avais pas compris qu'IL voulait vraiment que je reste ? IL me l'avait pourtant dit. Mais je croyais que c'était parce qu'IL n'aimait pas Ron. Pourtant IL me l'avait dit.

_**Flash Back.**_

_LUI : Ne sort pas avec lui... reste avec moi._

_Hermione : Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas d'une relation uniquement basée sur le sexe, tu sais que j'ai besoin d'autre chose... et puis._

_LUI : Et puis ?_

_Hermione : C'est mon destin. _

_LUI : Le destin n'existe pas Hermione... reste._

_**Fin du Flash Back.**_

Je n'avais pas écouté. Je n'écoute jamais les choses importantes pour ma vie. Mais le destin existe. N'est-ce pas ? Le destin c'est ce qui fait qu'Harry est naît pour vaincre Voldemort. Le destin c'est ce qui fait que je sois une sorcière et que j'ai rencontrée Harry et Ron. Le destin c'est ce qui fait qu'IL est venu me parler. Alors le destin existe pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que je dois me marier avec Ron. Parce que c'est mon destin... parce que c'est ce que tout le monde veut. Est-ce que moi je veux vraiment ça ?

**Prêtre :** ce qu'elle est : une pécheresse

Quoi ? Houlà faut que je me calme. Le bon monsieur est juste entrain de lire la Bible, il ne parle pas de moi. Parce que c'est sûrement ce que je suis : une pécheresse. Oui j'ai péché et ça ne m'atteint pas plus que ça. Ça devrait sûrement. Parce que ce que j'ai fait c'est mal, et pas seulement si on est catholique. Parce que... j'ai trompé mon futur mari. D'accord on n'est pas encore marié mais je sortais officiellement avec lui. Ça ne m'a pas empêché d'aller le retrouver le soir. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me passer de LUI ? Pourquoi même pendant mon mariage je pense à LUI et pas à Ron ? Pourquoi ce matin encore je trompais Ron dans sa propre maison ? Oui ce matin. Avant de me préparé pour mon mariage. IL m'a prise dans la salle de bain. IL m'a prise comme IL le faisait dans les couloirs du château : rapidement, violemment. Je n'ai pas protestée, j'y ai pris plaisir, j'ai aimée et j'en redemandais. C'était sa façon de me dire adieu. Parce que malgré cette passion qui nous dévore, IL refuse qu'on soit amant après mon mariage. C'est un homme d'honneur malgré ce que tout le monde pense.

Je percute brusquement la réalité quand je réalise qu'on arrive au "oui" final. Ron me prend la main et je m'étonne de sentir la sienne si chaude, de ressentir dans ce geste la confiance qui l'habite. Moi je sais mes mains froides et moites. Stresse ? Appréhension ? Remords ? Oui, peut-être. Mais remords de quoi ? D'avoir trahis Ron ? De le trahir LUI ? Ou de me trahir moi-même en faisant ça ?

**Prêtre :** Ronald Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Hermione Granger pour l'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, tout au long de votre vie ?

**Ron :** Oui, je le veux.

Olala, ça va être à moi là. Ron n'a même pas eu besoin de réfléchir. Est-ce qu'il sait à quoi il vient de dire oui au moins ? Et oui t'épouse pas une tarte à la mélasse Ron. Avait-il déjà réfléchis à tout ça avant ? Sûrement, sinon il ne m'aurait jamais demandé en mariage.

**Prêtre :** Hermione Granger, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Ronald Weasley pour l'aimer fidèlement dans le bonheur ou dans les épreuves, tout au long de votre vie ?

Hein tout au long de ma vie ? Mais ça peut-être long maintenant que l'autre tarer est mort et enterré. Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là moi ? Dans quoi je m'engage ? A bravo, je ne pouvais pas réfléchir à ça avant ? Non. Je ne pouvais pas réfléchir à ça avant. Ça ne me concernait pas encore. Je n'avais pas intégré la donné. Je n'avais pas compris ce que ça voulait dire épouser Ron. Je n'avais jamais réaliser que je ne pourrais plus dire : "Désolé je veux attendre encore un peux.". Pourquoi je n'avais pas réalisé ce que je devais faire. Je ne me suis jamais dit que c'était peut-être une connerie comme IL me l'avait dit. Je ne jurais que par le destin. Et si finalement je faisais ça pour les autres et pas pour moi ? Suis-je poussée par mon entourage ? J'ai été aveugle. Pourtant j'aurais dut voir ce qui ce passait. Je n'ai pas réalisé que j'étais entrain de me condamner. Je suis entrain de détruire tout ce qu'IL a fait naître en moi. Me marier avec Ron, c'est comme vieillir avant l'âge. C'est la certitude de passer mes journées dans une maison confortable et familiale. Avec du feu dans la cheminé, une tarte dans le four, des bonbons caché au fond d'un placard, une ribambelle de petit galopant autour de mes jambes et un lit où la passion qu'IL m'a fait connaître n'aura sûrement pas de place. Et si je ne voulais pas de ça ? Si ce n'était pas ça qu'il me fallait ? Si j'avais besoin d'encore un peu de passion. Si j'avais besoin d'un peu d'imprévue dans ma future vie. Et si tout ce qu'il me fallait était le contraire de ce que peu m'offrir Ron ?

**Prêtre :** Hum... hum.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut lui ? Sa maman lui a jamais appris à ne pas déranger les gens entrain de se casser la tête ?

**Prêtre :** Voulez-vous que je répète la question ?

Oups. C'est fou ce que le silence peut vite s'installer quand on oublie de répondre à une question pareille.

**Hermione :** Non.

**Prêtre :** Bien... alors répond mon enfant.

Son enfant ? Il a bu lui ? Il est pas sensé avoir fait vœux de chasteté ? Il est parano et il croit que la terre entière c'est ses enfants ? Enfants ? Si je vais avec Ron les miens seront tous roux. Pourquoi les moindres détails de ma future vie me font peur ?

**Hermione :** Ron ? On aura une vie tranquille n'est-ce pas ? Quand on sera marié... Il n'y aura pas d'imprévue, ni rien.

**Ron :** Bien sûr que non. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperais de toi.

Sa main écrase mes doigts. A-t-il peur de ma réponse ? Moi aussi elle me fait peur cette réponse. Les gens présent ici eux aussi ont peur de la réponse. Ils ont tous peur d'entendre non alors que moi j'ai peut-être peur de dire oui. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. IL est bizarre LUI aussi ? De quoi a t-IL peur ? D'entendre oui ou non ? Est-ce que les raisons qui me poussent à hésiter lui font peur ? Et IL a cette étincelle dans les yeux. La même qu'IL avait pendant la bataille. L'espoir. Qu'est-ce qui LUI donne cet espoir aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qu'IL espère ? Que je parte avec Ron ou que je le quitte ? Est-ce qu'IL espère vraiment que je reste ? Mais que je reste où ? Avec LUI ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que c'est encore une histoire de sexe ?

**Hermione :** J'ai mal à la tête.

**Ron :** Je sais ma chérie. C'est bientôt fini, répond juste à la question.

Il sait ? Comment il peut savoir ? Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. Il ne me connaît pas, LUI seul me connaît. IL est le seul dans cette salle à avoir compris que je faisais une connerie. Le seul qui peut savoir à quoi je pense, pourquoi ça me fait mal. IL est le seul à ne m'avoir jamais rien imposé. Le seul qui m'ai toujours laissé libre de mes choix. Pourquoi les autres ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre mon besoin d'indépendance ? Je veux être livre de choisir ce qui est bien pour moi, pour pouvoir me dire plus tard que ce qui m'arrive c'est grâce à moi ou à cause de moi. Je veux être la seule à pouvoir diriger ma vie. Les autres et le destin n'ont rien à redire sur ma vie, ils n'ont pas le droit de décider à ma place. J'ai compris. IL est le seul à pouvoir m'offrir ce dont j'ai réellement besoin.

**Hermione :** Tu ne sais pas Ron... Tu n'as jamais sut... Tu m'avais abandonné... Je... Je ne veux pas d'une vie tranquille.

**Ron :** Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Hermione...

**Hermione :** Je n'aime pas être tranquille... je ne veux pas de ça... Je ne suis pas comme ça.

**Ron :** Mais bien sûr que si voyons !

**Hermione :** Non ! Je... je veux d'une vie avec des imprévues... Je veux pouvoir être surprise... Je veux être passionnée, je ne veux pas qu'on freine ce que je suis, je ne veux pas qu'on m'enferme... Je ne veux pas d'une vie tranquille et déjà toute programmé... Je veux vivre sans savoir ce qu'il va m'arriver demain. Je ne voulais pas d'un mariage comme celui là. Je ne voulais pas de cette robe. Je ne voulais pas cette musique. Je voulais m'habiller en noir. Je voulais cette robe courte, avec ce grand décolleté. Je voulais me sentir belle et désirable. Je voulais voir l'envie dans les yeux de mon futur mari et baiser dans la limousine qui nous emmènerait au banquer. Je voulais du rock pendant mon mariage. Je voulais des gens qui s'éclatent et non des gens qui pleurent. Je... Je ne veux pas de tout ça... Ce n'est pas pour moi... J'ai besoin de rester comme avant. Je veux rester dévergondé, je veux être libre et folle. Je... Je veux que ma vie soit menée par moi, je veux décider pour moi, je ne veux pas suivre le destin. Je veux que ma vie soit basée sur la passion et pas sur l'obligation. Je... JE VEUX ÊTRE MOI !

**Ron :** Oui Hermione... Mais... On en parlera tout à l'heure tu veux. Dis oui au prêtre et on en parlera tout les deux.

**Hermione :** Mais tu ne comprend pas ! Tu ne peux pas m'offrir ce que je veux.

**Ron :** Mais bien sûr que si.

**Hermione : **NON ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu es incapable de m'offrir ça. Tu n'es pas capable d'être comme je veux. Tu n'es pas comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas ! Tu aurais été incapable de me faire l'amour contre un mur, tu n'aurais jamais put me donner du plaisir rien qu'en me regardant ! Tu n'aurais jamais pensé que j'aime le sexe ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer les sous-vêtements que j'aime ! J'aime être désirable Ron ! J'aime donner envie à la personne avec qui je vais coucher... Je n'aime pas le romantisme, je suis incapable de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un sur un lit plein de pétale de rose avec des bougies parfumées pour éclairage. Imaginer ça me dégoûte. J'aime faire l'amour dehors. Même dans la boue je pourrais mais pas dans une ambiance romantique. Je n'aime pas ça. Je ne suis pas du tout comme tu le crois. Je ne suis plus vierge Ron. J'ai couché avec quelqu'un sûrement plus de fois que toi. Tu ne me connais pas Ron... Tu te fais une fausse idée de moi.

**Ron :** Mais... mais... Tu ne parles que de sexe, il n'y a pas que ça Hermione. Je peux t'apporter plus que ça moi.

**Hermione : **Non, il n'y a pas que ça... Mais je ne veux pas de câlin au coin du feu avec des enfants jouant au lego sur le tapis... Je veux des étreintes passionnées Ron, des moments imprévues et surprenant. Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans un couple tu as raison. Mais j'aime ça. Ça fait parti de moi maintenant. Et même sans ça, la vie que tu m'offre et trop sage. Je ne veux pas être sage. Et je veux des disputes à en faire trembler les murs. Je ne veux pas des petits désolés comme simple excuse. Je veux plus, je veux de l'originalité... je veux pouvoir me dire que j'ai mené une vie que je n'avais pas prévue. Que les autres n'avaient pas prévue pour moi.

**Ron :** Personne ne peut t'offrir ça Hermione. C'est avec moi que tu seras heureuse. C'est le destin tu le sais très bien !

**Hermione :** Le destin... Un jour quelqu'un m'a dit que le destin n'existait pas.

**Ron :** Oh et qu'est-ce qu'il ta dit d'autre ce quelqu'un ?

**Hermione :** Il m'a dit que j'étais moche comme ça... Il m'a dit que je faisais une connerie... Il m'a dit que j'étais belle... Il m'a dit qu'il avait envie de moi... Il m'a proposé son aide... Il a vu que j'étais seul... Il m'a dit : reste.

**Ron :** Quoi ?

Je ne l'entends plus. Je ne l'entendrais peut-être plus jamais parce qu'après il ne voudra sûrement plus me parler. Je perds peut-être un ami mais j'ai enfin compris ce que je devais faire. Parce que je ne dois pas me marier avec Ron. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il me faut, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Ils me détesteront peut-être tous après cette journée mais je dois faire ça pour vivre en paix avec moi. C'est devant LUI que mes pas me mènent. Je sais que tout le monde me regarde, que personne ne me comprend. Je sais que je viens de détruire Ron. Mais c'est ce que je dois faire... Non, c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire.

**Hermione :** Bonjour.

**LUI :** On s'est déjà vu aujourd'hui.

**Hermione :** C'était bien ce matin.

**LUI :** Ce n'était pas la même personne ce matin. Je ne te reconnais pas déguisée comme ça. Tu n'es pas ma Hermione.

Je sais ce qu'IL veut. IL veut que je LUI prouve que je suis moi à présent. Parce que la Hermione que tout le monde s'imagine ne pourrait pas faire ça. Et c'est d'un coup de baquette que je délasse toute les attache de cette foutu robe pour la laisser glisser au sol. J'envois balader le baquet de froufrou blanc d'un coup de pied, j'enlève ce foutu chignon qui me tire trop les cheveux et retire la chemise blanche que je portais sous ma robe. Je n'ai pas honte, même en sous-vêtement devant tout le monde je n'ai pas honte. Parce que je suis moi.

**Ron :** Hermione !

Je ne l'écoute pas, je ne l'entends pas. Ça n'a pas d'importance parce que LUI me sourit. Parce que dans ses yeux il y a ce désir absent des yeux de Ron.

**LUI :** Pourquoi tu as mis ses sous-vêtements là ? Ce n'est pas un peu osé pour une jeune mariée ?

**Hermione :** C'est toi qui me les as offert. C'est un cadeau.

**LUI :** Pourquoi tu les as mis à ton mariage ?

**Hermione :** Je ne savais pas.

**LUI :** Et maintenant tu sais ?

**Hermione :** Oui.

IL ne me force pas à lui donner la raison. IL ne me forcera pas à avouer quelque chose que je ne veux pas dire. IL attend toujours que je vienne moi-même. IL sait très bien pourquoi j'ai fait ça. IL arrive très bien à comprendre ce que je ne comprenais pas.

**LUI :** Pourquoi tu es là Hermione ?

**Hermione :** C'est mon mariage.

**LUI :** Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas devant l'hôtel ?

**Hermione :** Parce qu'un jour... tu m'as dis... Reste.

**LUI :** Et alors ?

**Hermione :** Je n'avais pas compris. J'étais parti... C'est toi qui m'as tout appris et j'étais parti... Je ne suis pas bien quand tu n'es pas là... et...

**LUI :** Et ?

**Hermione :** Et là bas j'ai réalisé. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je faisais ça, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais là, sans toi. Je n'ai rien entendu de toute la cérémonie. J'ai regardé tout les gens et tu es le seul qui ait retenu mon attention. Tu es le seul que je trouvais beau, comme je voulais... C'est mon mariage et... et je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi. Pendant toute la cérémonie, je pensais à toi. Ce n'est pas normal n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas à toi que je devrais penser pendant ce mariage. Et pourtant c'est toi qui occupais mes pensés... Toujours depuis ce jour... Tu te souviens ?

**LUI :** Comment oublier ?

**Hermione :** Tu... tu m'as dis que tu serais mon aide si je le voulais.

**LUI :** Oui.

**Hermione :** J'ai besoin de ton aide... aujourd'hui. Dis moi... dis moi que je fais une connerie en ne disant pas oui.

**LUI :** Toi seule peux le savoir Hermione. Je n'ai pas à décider à ta place. Tu es assez grande pour diriger. Tu me l'as assez prouvé non ?

**Hermione :** Je... Je veux... Je veux rester.

**LUI :** Rester où ?

**Hermione : **Arrête ! Tu sais très bien où ! Je veux rester avec toi ! Je veux me réveiller dans tes bras ! Je veux pouvoir te traîner dans les coins chaque fois que j'aurais envie de toi ! Je veux que mes enfants aient ta tête ! Je veux que chaque jour soit une surprise et il n'y a que toi qui peux faire ça ! Je veux défier le monde parce que personne ne s'imagine que j'ai put un jour coucher avec toi ! Je veux qu'il y ait toujours cette passion entre nous ! Tu m'avais dit que je faisais une connerie, tu m'avais demandé de rester... alors... alors. JE VEUX RESTER ! Avec toi, près de toi.

**LUI :** Pourquoi ?

**Hermione :** Pourquoi ? Parce que... parce que j'ai enfin compris que je t'aimais. Depuis ce jour où tu m'a embrassé pour la première fois. Je t'aime... tu entends ? JE T'AIME !

**LUI :** Moi aussi Hermione.

**Hermione :** Que...

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase. IL m'embrasse. J'ai l'impression que ça fait si longtemps. Je l'ai embrassé ce matin mais je ne savais pas encore que je l'aimais. Je retrouve cette sensation que j'aime temps. La même que lors de notre premier baiser. Je m'accroche désespéramment à sa chemise. J'ai besoin de LUI. Tellement que ça me fait mal. Je sens ses mains dans mon dos. Ses mains toujours aussi douces, ses mains chaudes qui me font pourtant toujours frissonner. Elles se baladent partout sur mon corps, elles sont partout à la fois, me procurant du plaisir par leur simple caresse. Mes seins durcissent contre son torse et mon bas-ventre s'enflamme doucement. Je n'ai même plus conscience du lieu où je suis. Il n'y a que sa bouche contre la mienne et ses mains sur mon corps qui compte. Pourtant il faut arrêter, mon cerveau envoie un signal d'alarme. Je viens de dire non à Ron et je suis déjà prête à coucher avec une personne qu'il déteste sous ses yeux.

**Hermione :** Je...

**LUI :** Chut. Plus tard Hermione, plus tard. Je veux profiter de toi autant de fois qu'il que je peux. Je veux profiter de ce trésor que tu m'offres. J'ai tellement eu peur de te perdre.

**Hermione :** Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas retenu ?

**LUI :** Je t'ai dis de rester. C'était à toi de choisir ce que tu voulais. Je voulais que tu sois heureuse. Et si ce n'était pas grâce à moi, ça serait grâce à quelqu'un d'autre.

**Hermione :** Tu n'aurais rien fait ? Même si ça signifiait me perdre ?

**LUI :** Regarde toi Hermione. J'avais tellement confiance en toi. Je savais que personne ne pourrait te dompter, tu es trop sauvage pour ça. Je ne voulais pas te forcer. Je me refuse à te dicter ta conduite. J'aime ma Hermione libre.

Tout est dit. Je veux toujours être cette Hermione là. Cette Hermione heureuse dans les bras de la personne qu'elle aime. Et peut importe si ça doit me faire souffrir par la suite, peut importe si je dois perdre tout mes amis, je veux toujours pouvoir faire ce que je veux. Parce qu'IL m'a appris qui j'étais.

**Hermione :** Si on partait ? J'ai envie de toi.

**LUI :** Encore ?

**Hermione :** Toujours. Parce que je t'aime... **Drago**.

**FIN**


	3. Fascinante partie I

_Je reviens avec mon 3ème OS. Ecrit en deux partie parce qu'il commence à être long. Peut-être que certain me connaisse, en tout cas je suis très longue à publier. Vous aurez ainsi le temps de me mettre des rewiews. Vraiment ça me ferait plaisir j'en ai pas beaucoup en général ou sinon elle arrive 5 mois après publication mais bon je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, vaut mieux tard que jamais._

_J'espère que vous allez aimer cette histoire. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me mettre un petit mort à la fin pour demander la suite._

**Fascinante partie I**

Elle était fascinante. Elle était l'obsession de certain et le fantasme de tout le monde. Elle attirait tous les regards, faisait naître toutes les passions, amour, désir, haine, jalousie. Elle était sans cesse épiée, il y avait toujours quelqu'un derrière elle, mais personne ne l'approchait jamais. Certain l'admirait, d'autre nourrissait des idées malsaines. Mais moi, elle me fascinait.

Cela faisait bien longtemps que les elfes avaient disparus de cette terre. Longtemps qu'ils ne peuplaient plus que les légendes. Sur ce peuple là, nos histoires sont les mêmes que celles des moldus, sauf que nous, nous savions qu'elles étaient vraies. Les elfes étaient un peuple puissant, seigneurs des arbres, amis des animaux et adorateurs de la lune, ils étaient redoutés des hommes. Bien qu'étant pacifiques et ne cherchant pas les ennuies, les pouvoirs qu'on leurs conférait et leur beauté enchanteresse leurs avaient valut la haine des hommes. En ce temps là, bien avant Arthur et Merlin, les elfes peuplaient ce monde, eux, habitants des forêts. Les humaines cherchaient par tous les moyens à imiter les femmes elfes, elles qui n'inspiraient que peur et désir. Les humains craignaient les elfes pour leur puissance, même à cette époque lointaine l'homme était intolérant. Il voulait régner en seul maître sur ce monde. Peut à peut les hommes exterminairent ce peuple, à force de ruses ils les firent disparaître et à l'époque d'Arthur, Lancelot et Guenièvre les elfes étaient devenus des êtres mystiques venu des légendes populaires. Les hommes bannirent leur existence et il ne resta guerre plus que les animaux pour ce souvenir d'eux. Mais qui de nos jours comprend le langage animal ?

Et pourtant il y avait elle. Descendante directe de Lliane et Lliandon anciens roi et reine des haut-elfes. Elle seule connaissait l'histoire de son peuple. Car l'histoire telle que nous la connaissons est une histoire racontée par les hommes. Elle avait traversé les siècles, déploré les guerres, vu des horreurs, elle avait observé l'évolution des hommes, avait assisté à la naissance des sorciers et autres créatures peuplant le monde actuel, sans jamais ce faire remarquer. Elle avait vécu seule pendant des siècles. Indifférente aux sorts des hommes, indifférente à ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait parcouru les époques avec sa solitude, incapable de mourir, incapable de vivre, incapable de faire le deuil de son peuple. Elle était condamnée à errer solitaire, seule représentante de sa race sur cette terre. Personne ne l'avait vu. Avait-elle seulement était aperçu par quelqu'un pendant toute ces années ? Malgré sa puissance elle était restée cachée et personne n'avait jamais découvert son existence. Mais aujourd'hui elle était là, pour une raison qui restait inconnu à tout le monde. Elle était apparue sans explication déclenchant des milliers de questions et moi on m'avait fait venir pour la comprendre. Mais comment comprendre une telle merveille ? Comment oser avoir la prétention d'essayer de la comprendre ?

Elle, la dernière elfe vivante, elle qui avait des milliers d'années. Merveille des merveilles, immortel parmi les mortels, sa beauté était tellement éclatante que la plus belle des femmes se sentait hideuse face à elle. D'une minceur extrême sans pour autant être maigre, son corps était tout en muscles fins et déliés, ses bras et ses jambes avaient l'air interminables, dépassant la plus part des femmes d'une demi tête elle avait pourtant l'air plus fragile qu'une enfant. Sa peau fine était d'un bleu clair, sa longue chevelure brune aux reflets cuivrés paraissait ne pas avoir de fin, entre elle apparaissait les fines oreilles pointus de l'elfe. Son visage d'une beauté parfaite abritait deux yeux couleur miel où jouait de temps à autre le vert tendre des prairies, ses lèvres au sourire calme étaient d'un bleu plus sombre que sa peau. Elle sortait souvent le soir. Elle quittait alors sa robe fendue de moire - ce tissu bleu-gris, pouvant devenir rouge ou vert, qui était tellement fin que son possesseur paraissait presque nu - exposant alors son corps au rayon de sa mère la lune. La lumière céleste rendant sa peau vivante, soulignant le galbe parfait de ses seins rebondis aux auréoles bleus sombres, laissant planer l'ombre sur son sexe imberbe. Oui, je l'avais observé. Je regardais cette femme irréelle contempler la lune, son corps nu livrée sans pudeur. Car les elfes n'avaient que faire des vêtements, ne se vêtant que de moire, n'accordaient aucune valeur aux richesses, ne travaillant que l'argent. Préférant la mousse à un lit, le couvert des arbres aux riches châteaux. Elle était fascinante.

Elle était si différente de nous. On disait que les elfes ne connaissaient pas l'amour, qu'ils n'éprouvaient aucune jalousie, aucun des sentiments que l'on ressent ne leur était attribué. Ni jalousie, ni amour, ni peine, ni rancœur, ni colère, ni haine, ni peur. Pourtant, moi, je l'avais déjà vu pleurer le soir, j'avais vu la mélancolie ou la colère dans ses yeux. Pour moi elle était comme nous, en mieux. Plus belle, plus forte, ayant plus de pouvoir, comprenant le langage de tout les êtres vivants. Je l'avais vu parler aux animaux, chuchoter aux arbres, écouter le vent, chanter pour les fleurs. Et moi qui étais là pour la comprendre, je ne lui avais encore jamais parlé. Je n'osais pas l'approcher, alors c'est elle qui le fit.

C'était un soir comme tous les autres. Un autre soir où j'allais passer une partie de la nuit à l'observer. Elle était souvent près du lac, en bordure de forêt mais à ce moment là, elle n'y était pas. Elle était apparue à Poudlard depuis deux mois. Et chaque soir elle était là. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je m'étais approché, me disant bêtement, qu'elle avait peut-être des ennuies. Même si je ne pensais pas sérieusement que les sirènes ou autres créatures peuplant le lac aient pu lui poser problème. Je me tenais là où chaque soir elle se dressait mais il n'y avait aucune trace. Rien qui pouvait m'indiquer qu'elle était venue ici récemment. Aucune trace de son odeur d'herbe humide se réchauffant au soleil, aucune trace de pas dans la terre à mes pieds. Elle n'était ni ici, ni dans la forêt et la probabilité qu'elle soit dans le lac était nul. Alors où était-elle ? Avait-elle découvert qu'on l'observait ? Etait-ce un jour spécial pour les elfes ? La lune était-elle particulière ce soir ? Je cherchais les raisons qui aurait put justifier son absence, mais une seule chose comptait : elle n'était pas là. Ce soir je ne pourrais pas contempler la perfection de sa silhouette et je n'en savais pas la cause. Il ne me manquait plus qu'à aller me coucher en espérant la voir demain.

- J'espérais que tu sois là.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Une voix comme le chant du vent dans les feuilles où la chanson de l'écoulement d'une rivière. Je connaissais cette voix, bien qu'elle ne s'était jamais adressée à moi, elle était unique. Elle s'était approchée sans bruit, ne me laissant pas même le temps de me préparer à sa présence, même si c'était cela que je désirais. Maintenant que j'étais près d'elle je ne savais plus quoi faire, qu'elle attitude adopter, qu'elle mot employer. Elle était tellement belle et fascinante. Même si elle n'était pas nue, sa robe de moire étant fendu jusqu'en faut de ses cuisses, je pouvais voir le bleuté de ses cuisses prendre vie sous la lumière céleste et plus que tout le vert tendre et le miel de ses yeux m'hypnotisait. Je me retrouvais incapable du moindre geste, de la moindre parole. Le moindre mouvement me semblait déplassé tellement je me sentais lourdaud face à sa grâce. Utilisait-elle des pouvoirs propres à son espèce ? Etait-ce normal de me retrouver ainsi prisonnier de son regard malgré ma condition ? N'étais-je pas plus fort que cela ?

- Tu ne dis rien, continua t-elle. Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais parler pour toi. Je sais que malgré l'admiration que tu éprouves tu as peur.

Elle murmurait encore. Et pourtant ses mots et sa voix entraient en moi plus surement que si elle avait crié. Sa poitrine se soulevait lentement au rythme de sa respiration, très lentement. Elle aurait fermé les yeux et j'aurais eu l'impression qu'elle dormait. Cette respiration si calme me déstabilisait. Pourquoi mon cœur s'était-il lancé dans un mille mètre effréné ? Et elle, elle continuait à murmurer dans un débit étrangement lent et fluide.

- D'ailleurs pourquoi as-tu peur ? Ne te considères-tu pas comme supérieur aux autres ? Suis-je si effrayante pour te priver ainsi de la parole ? Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi. Pour tout te dire tu m'intrigues. Bien sûr pas autant que je ne t'intrigue moi-même. Et pourtant je sais ce que tu es.

Elle sait ? Bien sûr ma condition n'est pas un secret, ni un tabou. Mais le mystère qui m'entour suffis à ce que personne n'en parle. Et nous n'avons pas était présenté alors comment peut-elle savoir ? Je sais que je n'ai pas à avoir peur de cela. Après tout ma condition me fait jouir de certain avantage et il n'y a aucune honte à avoir honte de ce que je suis. La plus part de la population sorcière me respecte ou me craint pour ce que je suis. Les enfants moldus sont terrorisés par les légendes diffusées sur mon espèce. Je suis effectivement supérieur aux autres. Mais pas à elle. Les coins de sa bouche légèrement élevé elle m'observait comme on observe les animaux derrières des caches. Souriait-elle ? Se moquait-elle de moi ? Qui pouvait apporter des réponses à mes questions si ce n'est elle ? Mais ma bouche restait sellé, la salive dans ma gorge avait séché, ma langue restait collé sur mon palet. Et elle parfaitement allaise, elle souriait.

- Es-tu intimidé ? Pourtant tu es là pour apprendre à me connaître. Pourtant chaque soir tu m'observes, ton regard reste collé à moi en permanence. Et maintenant que tu as l'occasion de me parler tu te tais.

Elle m'avait vu. Elle avait sentis mes regards. Que savait-elle d'autre sur moi ? Comment arrivait-elle à faire cela ? J'étais pourtant réputé pour être particulièrement discret. Et comment savait-elle que j'étais là pour la connaître. Nous n'avions pas était présenté, elle devait même ignorer mon existence. Ce qu'elle avançait était-il seulement fondé ? Elle affirmait peut-être cela au hasard. Et pourtant le doute ne m'était pas permis, ses yeux avaient l'air si sûr d'eux, son visage entier respirait la confiance en elle. Elle semblait me connaître plus que je ne la connaissais. Et bizarrement on ne se connaissait pas.

- Ah oui c'est exact. Nous n'avons pas était présenté. C'est sûrement le bon moment. Même si cela ne va pas être facile.

J'étais perplexe, je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'elle entendait par là. Elle eu un sourire indulgent en voyant mon expression sûrement étonné. Je m'en voulu d'être à ce point transparent. Moi que l'on disait fait de glace et ne montrant aucune émotion. Etais-je entrain de fondre ? Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'y était entrain de m'arriver. Et elle avait toujours ce sourire sur son visage.

- Je vais commencer puisque tu as l'air de vouloir continuer à te terrer dans ton mutisme. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment quel nom te donner.

- Pourquoi ? demandais-je.

Je n'avais pas fait exprès, je n'avais pas parlé volontairement. Pour la première fois ma bouche était allez plus vite que je ne le désirais. Ma voix plus rauque résonna étrangement à mes oreilles. Cela faisait-il si longtemps que la salive avait séché dans ma bouche ? Le temps s'étirait-il plus lentement en sa présence ? Et elle, elle ne sembla pas se formaliser de mon interruption, elle n'eu même pas l'air surprise. Comme si elle savait que cela allait arriver. Et son sourire s'agrandit. Elle avait un sourire doux. Le sourire d'une mère. Le sourire d'une femme après l'amour. Le sourire d'une petite fille rêvant au prince charmant. Le sourire touchant d'un bébé. Jamais sourire ne me parut plus beau que le sien.

- Ne t'en veut pas d'avoir parlé. Je ne l'aurais pas sut j'aurais pu penser que tu étais mué. Je ne sais pas quel nom te donner pour la simple raison que j'en ai plusieurs et que tous te les donner prendrait trop de temps, or le temps est une chose précieuse même pour nous. Ainsi je ne te donnerais que les noms les plus importants de ma vie. Etant enfant mes parents m'avaient nommé Eldalote signifiant dans ta langue l'enfant aimé. J'ai gardé se nom jusqu'à ma majorité et suis devenue Laurelin, le chant d'or. Vient alors le temps où mon peuple disparu totalement, se jour là j'endossais un nouveau nom qui me resta longtemps, pendant plusieurs siècle je fus Níniel, la fille aux larmes. Au cours de mon errance j'eu plusieurs nom celui qui est resté étant Eáránë Calmcacil, voyageuse immortelle. Mon nom permanant destiné à être utilisé par les autres peuples est Finduilas Míriel ou si tu préfères Hermione. Et je sais qui tu es.

Elle finit sa tirade avec toujours son sourire. Elle n'était même pas essoufflée parlant lentement. Elle s'appelait Hermione. Je ne le savais pas. Pourquoi n'avais-je même pas ressentis le besoin de savoir son nom ? Combien de personne dans l'école connaissait son nom ? Nous semblait-elle si irréel que le besoin de savoir son nom ne nous importait pas ? Moi qui étais tellement fasciné, je ne savais même pas son nom alors qu'elle disait me connaître. Et pourtant moi je n'étais rien pour elle. Alors comment pouvait-elle savoir qui j'étais, ce que j'étais ?

- Vous me connaissez ? répondis-je surpris.

- Tu parais surpris. Oui je te connais. Tu es la seule personne digne d'intérêt ici. Avec Dumbledore et Harry Potter.

Potter. Alors elle s'intéressait à lui. Comme tout les autres. Qui avait-il de si passionnant en Potter ? Et lui n'était-il pas fatigué d'attirer constamment l'attention ? Je pouvais comprendre qu'elle s'intéresse à Dumbledore, après tout c'était un des sorciers les plus puissants de notre époque. Alors bien sûr qu'elle s'intéressait à lui alors que tout ce qui l'entourait n'était que des enfants sorciers sans grand potentiel magique. Mais pourquoi s'intéresser à Potter ? Pourquoi s'intéresser à moi ? Et comment comprit-elle ce que je pensais ?

- Tu te demandes pourquoi n'est-ce pas ? Ne sois pas si surpris. J'ai quelque facilité à comprendre ce que ressentent les gens. Toi aussi tu y arriveras jusqu'à un certain niveau. Tu as les capacités pour. Drago Malfoy héritier d'une grande ligné de sang-pur devenu vampire sans son consentement. C'est pour cela que tu m'intéresse. Ton statut est particulièrement intriguant. Et tu as une puissance évidente qu'il ne faudrait pas que tu gâches. Après tu te demandes pourquoi je m'intéresse à Harry Potter. Tout simplement parce que son destin est bien cruel. Je ressens une certaine empathie pour lui. Il est assez malheureux comme garçon et il a peux de chance que ça s'arrange, même si lui à une chance.

Elle s'arrêta une étrange expression mélancolique sur son beau visage. Elle semblait en connaître pas mal. Même si elle ne m'avait pas dis grand-chose elle semblait me connaître mieux que je ne le pensais. Et pourquoi ? Pour quelle raison s'intéressait-elle à moi ? En quoi ma condition de vampire l'intéressait-elle ? Je n'étais pas le premier et je ne serais pas le dernier de mon espèce. Alors qu'avais-je vraiment d'intéressant ? Qu'avais-je qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ? N'avait-elle jamais rencontré de vampire avant moi ?

- Pourquoi je vous intéresse ? Vous n'avez donc rencontré aucun vampire avant moi ?

- Non.

Son visage se ferma brusquement, sa réponse claqua dans le silence de la nuit, résonnant dans ma tête tel un coup de tonnerre. Et pourtant elle n'avait prononcé qu'un mot. Quel étrange pouvoir avait sa voix sur moi ?

- Suis-moi, m'intima t-elle.

Docilement je m'exécutais. Suivant le balancement de ses hanches, observant la grâce animal de sa démarche, les mouvements de ses cheveux, m'étonnant de ne pas l'entendre marcher. J'avais l'impression qu'elle dansait, chacun de ses pas était une danse à eux seuls, elle marchait comme la plus gracieuse des danseuses dansait sur scène. Elle avançait sans aucun bruit, invisible à toutes oreilles. Ses cheveux la suivaient tel un étendard, il n'y avait aucun souffle d'air mais il volait derrière elle, animés d'une vie propre. Chaque cellule de cette femme était vivante. Du son de sa voix aux couleurs de ses yeux, de la couleur de sa peau à la texture de ses cheveux. Et moi derrière elle je me sentais mort, encore plus mort que je ne l'étais réellement. Devant moi elle avançait rapidement, d'une allure qui aurait forcé n'importe quelle personne normale à courir. Sa respiration était toujours aussi calme mais j'entendais la course de son sang dans ses veines et son odeur d'herbe mouillée m'enveloppait plus que jamais. Elle me mena rapidement dans un recoin reculé du parc au milieu d'une végétation lumineuse, la lumière de la lune pénétrant à flot entre les feuilles des arbres. Elle s'arrêta dans une flaque de lumière levant un instant son visage vers sa mère la lune et s'assit d'un mouvement souple m'invitant d'un regard à en faire de même. En sortant ce soir je n'aurais jamais put imaginer que je me retrouverais assis en face d'elle caché par le couvert des arbres. Elle avait le regard vague, presque absent. Elle avait perdu le sourire. Et pourtant elle était toujours aussi belle. J'attendis qu'elle prononce un mot, je patientais essayant de faire abstraction du silence qui effaçait la musique de sa voix. J'aurais put parler, lancer sans réfléchir toutes les questions qui me traversaient l'esprit. Etais-je à nouveau privé de la parole ? Ou était-ce sa beauté qui me plongeait dans une contemplation muette ? Elle ne me regardait même pas, écoutait le vent lui murmurer des secrets, observait les arbres danser pour elle. Je la voyais partir dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

- Parle-moi de ton espèce, murmura-t-elle si doucement que je cru à une illusion, un caprice de mon esprit.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? demandais-je en retour à son exigence.

Alors elle me sourit. Pas du sourire que je venais d'apprendre à aimer, mais d'un sourire calculateur, manipulateur et pourtant dénué de malveillance. En une seconde elle laissait sa personnalité calme et rassurante pour endosser l'assurance d'un prédateur, la grâce féline du léopard et la force animal d'une lionne. Alors je répondis à sa demande muette. Laissant la lune décrire un arc dans le ciel je lui racontai ma vie, mon peuple, certaines de nos traditions, nos légendes. Sous ses yeux curieux je lui décrivis la soif qui me taraudait, l'odeur du sang propre à chaque personne et malgré tout le dégout que j'avais à tuer. Je lui racontai mes capacités surhumaines, mon attrait pour la vitesse, le fait que je n'ai pas besoin de dormir, mes sens plus développés. Elle toucha la froideur de ma peau, sa texture de satin, elle plongea dans le rouge de mes yeux et caressa mes crocs si habillement dissimulés derrière un sourire envoutant. Quand j'en eu finis avec mon histoire et celle de mon peuple elle se leva, posa un instant sa main sur ma poitrine, là où mon cœur aurait dut battre, m'offrit un sourire de compassion que je ne compris pas et partis. L'aurore caressant doucement sa silhouette, je la regardais se diriger vers le château sublimant mon univers par sa simple présence.

Je la revis souvent. Pas tout les soirs mais la plus part. Et même si rien ne m'empêchait de la retrouver à chaque lune je ne le fis jamais. Il y avait des moments où je sentais confusément que je devais la laisser seule. Alors je restais dans l'ombre ne l'approchant pas, méditant tout ce que j'avais appris sur elle et que j'avais égoïstement gardé pour moi. Elle m'avait accordée sa confiance, avais-je décemment le droit de la trahir pour aller partager mes connaissances à Dumbledore ? Tout ce qu'il voulait savoir ne devait-il pas l'apprendre de sa bouche à elle plutôt que de la mienne ? Alors je me taisais, heureux de partager mes expériences avec elle tandis qu'elle faisait de même avec moi. Et pourtant la raison de sa présence m'était encore inconnue et peut-être ne le saurais-je qu'à la toute fin. Parce que même si elle n'en parlait jamais, elle allait partir, je le sentais au fond de moi et cette certitude s'accrochait en moi, creusant sans cesse un chemin plus profond et toujours plus douloureux. Je redevenais à son contact un vulgaire adolescent, incapable de savoir la marche à suivre, le comportement à adopter. Mon expérience, ma maturité n'existait plus quand elle était là. Mais malgré cela j'étais apte à ne pas me cacher l'évidence : je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte loin de moi. Je ne voulais pas voir partir la lumière qu'elle avait jetait dans l'ombre de ma vie. Je voulais la garder près de moi, pouvoir la voir quand je le désirais, conserver la mélodie de sa voix. Mais je savais cela impossible. J'aurais put m'éloigner d'elle, couper nos liens avant qu'ils ne deviennent trop fort. Mais j'étais un enfant devant la flamme d'une bougie, je présentais le danger mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'approcher pour toucher cette beautée. Et comme un enfant, je m'y suis bruler.

Ce n'étais pas un soir spéciale, il n'y a avait rien de différent de l'ordinaire. C'était un soir chaud et humide raffraichit par un vent tiède. Sous le couvert des arbres nous étions à l'abris de la chaleur poisseuse qui envirronnait le chateau. Nous parlions comme à notre habitude, nous étions comme deux vieux amis se racontant des souvenirs. Et il y avait parfois les silences entre nous. Les silences qu'elle pass7sait les yeux fermés à écouter des mélodies que je ne comprenait pas, et moi pendant se temps je la contemplait, je me remplissait les yeux de son image, gravant un peu plus chaque jour ses traits dans ma mémoire. Mais se jour là elle m'avait fixé dans les yeux, m'emprisonnant de son regard. Elle avait le visage grave et les yeux tristes. Sa voix aussi était triste lorsqu'elle me parla.

- Il y a une chose que tu ne m'as pas dit. Une chose importante que tu n'aurais pas dut me cacher. Une chose que tu ne pouvais me cacher parce que maintenant je te connais.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, lui soufflais-je.

Je bluffais, je le savais. Je n'avais qu'un secret pour elle. Mais je ne voyais pas l'importance que cela pouvais avoir. Aujourd'hui je sais que si elle ne l'avait pas découvert je ne serais plus là pour me souvenir de tout ça. Je ne pouvais rien lui cacher, elle savait tout de moi et ce qu'elle ne savait pas elle le devinait. Elle lisait en moi avec une facilité déconcertante, parfois ça me faisait peur. Elle le savait, le sentait mais elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait tout me dire, tout me demandait.

- Je sais que tu me mens Drago. Je te connais peut-être mieux que tu ne te connaîtras jamais. Alors réponds moi. M'as-tu caché quelque chose ?

- Oui.

Je ne pouvais lui mentir, je ne pouvais prendre le risque d'accentuer la tristesse qui émanait d'elle. Je ne voulais pas voir la colère tapis dans ses yeux se diriger contre moi. Elle était las quand elle me répondit. Et de cette lassitude je n'en saurais jamais la cause.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as tu caché cela ?

- Je ne savais pas que ça pouvait avoir une quelconque importance, répondis-je sincérement.

- Je te crois. Mais ça a de l'importance. Ton calice a une importance. Tu sais très bien que tu mourra si tu ne le trouve pas. Tu as besoin de lui pour survivre. Tu aurais dut m'en parler. J'aurais dut le savoir par toi.

- Mais en quoi est-ce si important ?

- Tu crois avoir le temps de le trouver. Mais tu ne le trouveras pas. Parce que ton calice n'existe pas. Personne ne t'es destiné pour cela. Tu ne devais pas devenir vampire. Ce n'était pas ton destin. Et maintenant sans calice tu es destiné à mourir.

Mourir ? Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je n'étais pas préparé à apprendre cela. Je suis une créature immortelle, je ne devais jamais mourir. Mais je ne pouvais mettre sa parole en doute, elle était incapable de mentir, elle ne pouvait inventer cela. Je me sentais partir ailleurs, prisonnier de la peur que cette vérité créait en moi. Je ne voyais plus rien, ne ressentit pas Hermione s'approcher de moi. Mon esprit n'enregistra pas la caresse de ses doigts sur mon visage, je n'entendis pas le son de sa voix m'appeler à elle. Je n'étais plus là, j'avais oublié qui j'étais, oublié qu'elle était là, qu'elle existait. Je n'étais plus rien, j'étais perdu en moi même, enfermé dans mes peurs. Dans ma tête reignait le cahos. Et c'est de très loin que je percevais sa voix, de très loin mon nom répété sans cesse. Je voulais qu'on me laisse me terrer comme un lâche dans mon désespoire. Mais même de très loin elle m'appelait encore et mon coeur, même mort, percevait cet appel et se tendait vers la lumière de sa voix.

- Drago revient vers moi, me chantait-elle. Revient Drago. Ne reste pas dans le noir, ce n'est pas le moment, ton heure n'est pas venu Drago. Revient vers la lumière petit prince des ténèbres. Ecoute le son de ma voix, je te sauverais Drago. Il y a une solution je ne te laisserais pas mourir. Revient Drago moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Revient.

Doucement, difficilement je reprennait le conrôle de mon corps. Petit à petit je reprenait conscience de mon envirronement, d'abord le vent sur ma peau, l'herbe sous mes doigts, et puis elle devant mes yeux. Le contour de sa silhouette, la lumère de ses yeux, le soiyeux de ses cheveux, le pulpeux de sa bouche. Je clignais des yeux comme un aveugle découvrant la lumière pour la première fois, respirais à fond les odeurs qui me parvenaient. Je ne comprenais pas trop se qui venait de m'arriver. Tout se que je savais c'est qu'elle était devant moi, plus proche que jamais, assez proche pour que je sente son haleine m'envelloper, me posséder lentement, détruisant les moindres parcelles de contrôle que j'arrivais à conserver devant elle. Et sans contrôle face à elle je ne suis plus rien. Ma vision se bloqua sur les courbes de ses lèvres, sur le mouvement sensuel de sa bouche qui continuait de m'appeler. Je ne percevais plus que la senteur fruité de son halleine et me demandait si elle aurait aussi se goût sucré sur ma langue. Je ne me contrôlais plus, je n'avais pas prémédité cela, je n'avais même pas pensé à le faire. Peut-être qu'elle comprit se que je faisais, peut-être qu'elle savait que me révéler ma mort m'ammenerais à se geste, peut-être l'avait-elle prévu. Mais quel que fut son savoir elle ne m'arrêta pas, elle aceuilla mes lèvres sur les siennes comme une chose naturel. Elle me laissa en retracer le contour sans me repousser. Elle me laissa le passage libre et livra bataille contre moi au sein même de cette merveille. Tout n'était plus que sensation, l'heure n'était plus au mot ni à la réflexion. En ce moment précis n'existait pour moi que la douceur de ses lèvres, le ballet sensuel de sa langue contre la mienne et son goût sucré que j'avais imaginé. J'étais au paradis, moi un fils des ténébres, créature de l'enfer...

_A suivre_


	4. Fascinante partie II

_Et voilà la suite tant attendu (même pas vrai). Désolé pour celles qui ont du attendre. J'aile assez ce que j'ai écrit et... ce n'est pasun Happy End. Pas vraiment._

_J'attend vos Rewiew. Sincèrement ça me ferait plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez, j'adore écrire mais si personne ne lit ça ne vaut pas le coup. Bisous à toute et bonne lecture._

**Fascinante partie II**

Elle m'embrassa jusqu'à ce que notre souffle se fasse rare. Essaya-t-elle de nous tuer ? Si ma mort doit ressembler à cela je me suiciderais volontiers dès maintenant. Mais déjà elle se reculait. L'air retraversa mes poumons entraînant avec elle le parfum d'Hermione. Privé de la chaleur de son corps la fraicheur de la nuit, que je n'avais pas sentie, sécha la salive sur mes lèvres et m'enveloppa de son étreinte glacé. Pourtant la tête toujours occupé à ce qu'elle venait de m'offrir je me sentais bien. Devant moi je ne voyais plus qu'elle. J'étais perdue dans le vert de ses yeux, à cette minute même il n'y avait que ça qui comptait pour moi. Ils m'emportaient peut à peut dans un doux songes. Cet instant de ma vie ne sera plus que sensation et émerveillement. Elle s'offrit à moi de son plein grès, avec toujours son sourire calme et paisible flottant sur ses lèvres. Avait-elle seulement conscience de ce qu'elle m'offrait ? Pouvait-elle imaginer la valeur qu'aura ce moment à mes yeux ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais l'heure n'étais pas aux questions. Mon cerveau se mit en veille, uniquement capable de mémoriser ce qui allait se passer. Elle m'entraînait dans un monde nouveau. Je me sentais comme plongé sous l'eau, tout me semblais plus lourd, plus réel. Les sons étaient plus forts, les formes plus net, le goût plus prononcé, le touché meilleur.

Je me souviendrais à jamais d'elle, de ce qu'elle était cette nuit là. Je me souviendrais de l'air où dansait son parfum, de la tension électrique de l'atmosphère, de la nature vivant au ralentis et attentive autour de nous. Je me souviendrais du moelleux de l'herbe où elle s'allongea en tendant les bras vers moi dans une invitation accueillante. Je me souviendrais de la perfection de sa poitrine qu'elle me laissa dévoiler sans pudeur, de sa rondeur parfaite couronnée par ses mamelons bleu sombres aux pointes dressés vers moi dans une supplique muette pour être caressées. Je me souviendrais de la fermeté de son ventre, des muscles invisibles que je pouvais sentir se contracter aux passages de mes mains. Je sentirais sans cesse ses bras tendres et fermes se fermer autour de moi, m'emprisonnant dans sa douceur, me pressant contre son corps de déesse. A jamais je serais parcouru par les frissons que ses petites mains curieuses et baladeuses ont sut crée sur mon corps. Mes jambes seront toujours emmêlées aux siennes, le galbe parfait de ses cuisses emprisonnant à jamais mes hanches. Je me remémorerais sans cesse le chemin vers son éden, la peau douce et tendre de son mont de vénus, la chaleur qui émanait d'elle à cet endroit. Je me souviendrais des vibrations de son corps impatient lorsque ma main la possédait, lorsque de ma bouche je lui faisais atteindre la félicité. A jamais son essence au gout de miel reposera sur ma langue qui patiemment la découvrait. Mais au-delà de sa perfection, plus beau que son corps brillant de sueur, plus intense que ses soupirs de plaisir, plus fort que ses ongles s'enfonçant dans mes épaules, je me souviendrais de son visage au moment où je me lovais en elle. A jamais imprimé sur ma rétine il y aura ses yeux étrécis à la manière des félins, brillant d'une joie sans limite, dévorant son visage, il y aura sa bouche sensuel est gonflé par nos baisés entrouverte sur un gémissement d'extase inaudible, il y aura les mèches de ses cheveux humides de sueur, collé à son front et le bleu intense de ses joues foncés par le plaisir qui parcourait son corps. Et même si je n'étais pas son premier amant, même si elle en acceptait d'autre après moi, même si je n'étais peut-être pas le meilleur, ni le plus beau, son corps était fait pour moi. Ses yeux faits pour plonger dans les miens, sa bouche faîte pour accueillir ma langue, sa gorgé crée pour mes lèvres, ses seins façonnées pour tenir entièrement dans mes mains, son ventre fait pour épouser le miens, ses bras fait pour me serrer contre son cœur, ses jambes faîtes pour se nouer aux miennes et je me perdais dans sa moiteur qui enserrait si étroitement son sexe érigé pour elle.

Elle était faîte pour moi, elle était ma perfection, ma déesse, ma fascination. Même si elle ne m'appartenait pas, même si elle ne m'appartiendrait jamais, moi je lui appartenais. Je me laissais dévorer par le feu qui consumait mon bas ventre, je le laissais m'envahir totalement, me calciner de l'intérieur, m'entraîner dans sa frénésie. Et ça faisait si mal, plus mal qu'avec aucune femme, et je m'enfonçais toujours plus en elle, toujours plus fort, toujours plus vite pour arrêter se brasier et l'entretenir en même temps, pour la faire mienne juste pour un instant. Ça faisait si mal, mais c'était si bon en même temps que je me serais bien laissais brûler ainsi pour l'éternité. Tendue vers moi comme un arc, mon elfe m'envoûtait de son chant d'amour et de plaisir, elle m'enivrait, me possédait, me retenant prisonnière de son cœur. Et du plus profond de son être monta un cri sauvage, un cri de triomphe bestiale, de rage, de peine, de plaisir et d'amour, un cri venant de la profondeur des âges tandis que son entre se resserrait autour de moi me retenant en elle, me forçant à venir en elle, pour elle. Alors je criais moi aussi, l'accompagnant dans sa plénitude caresser les sommets du plaisir. Et lorsque je me reposais sur elle, laissant les battements affolés de son cœur chanter pour moi, elle fit une chose à la quelle je ne m'attendais pas. Avec elle pas de câlin après l'amour, pas d'étreinte alanguis entre deux corps repus, elle était bien trop libre, bien trop fière et sauvage pour se laisser procéder de cette façon. Et je savais que je devais respecter cette partie d'elle. Elle attrapa mon visage de ses petites mains, planta ses yeux dans les miens et me donnas le baisé le plus chaste qu'elle ne me donnera jamais. Et doucement, tendrement, elle posa mes lèvres contre sa gorge, sous ma bouche battait son sang, sa vie coulant contre mes dents.

- Mors-moi. murmura-t-elle. Pas de calice, pas de vie, tu le sais. Mors-moi. Il ne faut pas que tu meurs. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

Je ne comprendrais peut-être jamais cette volonté là. Caprice de sa part ou exigence du destin ? Elle m'offrait la vie sans être sûr que je pourrais sauvegarder la sienne. Et je savais qu'il était inutile de discuter, inutile de refuser, c'était ainsi et c'était tout. Sa peau tendre sembla s'écarter sous la pression de mes canines, elle m'offrait le passage, son sang dans ma gorge fut un délice, elle avait un goût divin, indescriptible. Contrairement à mes victimes elle ne se tendit pas, son corps ne paniqua pas, elle n'essaya pas de fuir, ni de me supplier d'arrêter, elle ne cria pas et ne versa aucune larme. C'était étrange pour moi. J'avais l'habitude des jeunes femmes heureuses de me voir s'intéresser à elles, j'avais l'expérience d'étreinte rapide contre le mur d'une ruelle froide pour combler mes simples désirs sexuels que la perspective de mordre faisait naître en moi, et lorsqu'elle atteignait le sommet de leur jouissance je les mordais. Certaines ne comprenaient pas et les mordre décuplait leur plaisir mais la plus part se raidissaient invariablement dans mes bras, ouvraient de grands yeux amplis d'horreurs tandis que la vie s'écoulait hors d'elle, elles se débattaient inutilement, suppliaient dans de long cris d'angoisses et finissaient par mourir entre mes bras, les joues inondés de leurs larmes, leurs cris de désespoirs raisonnant encore dans la ruelle. Mais pas Hermione. Elle attendit patiemment, ne cherchant même pas à m'arrêter. Et je m'abreuvais de se nectar sacré, à côté de son essence vitale le sang des autres étaient de l'eau essayant de se mesurer au vin. En temps normal j'aurais but jusqu'à la dernière goute, laissant derrière moi un corps vide, aux yeux grand ouverts. Mais c'était elle, et il m'était impossible de l'oublier, impossible de la tuer. Je ne sais pas au bout de combien de temps je m'arrêtais, mais l'essentiel est que je m'arrêtais belle et bien. Et elle était toujours là, bien vivante à mes côtés, les yeux alertes, les yeux tendres et la bouche souriante. Confiante. Alors je me reposais sur son sein, laissant son chant de vie me bercer vers les bras de Morphée. J'aurais peut-être dut résister au sommeil parce que je savais qu'à mon réveil je serais seul. Je savais qu'elle serait partis, qu'elle n'aurait pas dormi avec moi car c'était dans sa nature et que ça serait toujours ainsi. Et je ne me trompais pas.

Elle m'expliqua plus tard la portée de son geste. Pas la raison pour laquelle elle le fit mais les conséquences qu'il aura. Je n'avais maintenant plus besoin de m'inquiéter de ma mort, son sang me sauvera, avec le sang de la dernière des elfes circulant maintenant dans mes veines je n'avais désormais plus besoin de calice, même si j'aurais toujours besoin de boire du sang comme n'importe quel vampire. Elle n'était pas là à mon réveil, le lendemain de cette nuit. Et jamais je ne me réveillerais à ses côtés. Ce moment consolida nos liens, je n'avais plus de secrets pour elle, je savais qu'elle en avait pour moi, elle en aura toujours et ce n'était pas contre moi. J'acceptais le fait de ne savoir d'elle qu'un dixième de ce qu'elle savait de moi car au fond de moi je me doutais bien que personne ne la connaîtra jamais entièrement. Son être entier appartient à son peuple, elle préservera à jamais ses secrets en respect des êtres qu'elle a aimé il y avait si longtemps.

Les nouveaux rapports que nous avions amenèrent d'autres questions. Qui avait été le premier ? Elfe, moldu ou sorcier ? L'avait-elle aimé ? L'aimait-elle toujours ? Avait-elle eu d'autres relations à l'intérieur de Poudlard ? Avait-elle l'intention d'en avoir avec d'autres que moi ? J'avoue, j'étais jaloux. Jaloux de savoir qu'il y en avait eu d'autres, jaloux de penser qu'il y en avait d'autres, qu'il y en aura sûrement d'autres. J'étais jaloux pour rien parce que je savais qu'elle ne m'appartenait pas, parce que je ne savais pas ce que j'étais pour elle. Et malgré notre rapprochement, malgré les nuits passées entre des bras je la sentais s'éloigner. Je le voyais aux silences qui s'installaient dans nos conversations, je le voyais à ses regards lointains, je le voyais dans son rapprochement avec Potter. Tout en elle criait que je la perdais. J'avais peur qu'elle ne m'oublie. Peur qu'elle ne me laisse pour quelqu'un d'autre, pour lui. Et lui je le haïssais encore plus pour cela. Je me rendais malade à les imaginer ensemble. J'imaginais ses sourires face aux blagues vaseuses du survivant, j'imaginais leurs tête à tête semblables aux notre, je l'imaginais lui confier des secrets qu'elle ne m'avait jamais dévoilés. Et plus elle restait avec lui plus j'en souffrais, plus je me faisais souffrir. Je les voyais enlacé, j'entendais ses soupirs de plaisir sous les caresses de Potter, je voyais son corps se tendre de plaisir. Je me donnais envie de vomir en pensant qu'il l'a possédait comme moi j'avais essayé de le faire. Alors pour ne pas mourir de cette souffrance j'essayais d'oublier. D'oublier ces moments passé avec elle, la haine que j'éprouvais pour Potter, de l'oublier elle. Elle et sa perfection, elle et sa voix, ses cheveux, sa personnalité, son sourire, son odeur, son corps. Je voulais la gommer de mon esprit pour ne plus avoir mal. J'essayais de retrouver ce que j'avais été, redevenir l'être abjecte que je ne voulais plus être. Je laissais parler mon côté vampire et comme avant ma transformation je me servais à nouveau des corps des filles de Poudlard pour me perdre rien qu'un instant. Un moment cela fonctionna. Même si la douleur était toujours présente, j'essayais de m'en éloigner. Mais un jour j'ouvris les yeux.

Je ne me souviens plus de son nom, je ne sais même plus si ce jour là je le savais ou non, peut-être ne l'ai jamais sut. Blonde ou brune, aucune idée, dans mon esprit elles se télescopaient toutes. Je n'ai plus aucune idée de ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Petite ou grande, ronde ou mince, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Encore une fois pourtant je me souviens des sensations. La fraicheur du sombre couloir de l'école. La pluie qui frappait frénétiquement aux carreaux. Le vent qui sifflait sous les portes. Les gémissements de la demoiselle qui m'écorchaient les oreilles. Ses cris de plaisir n'avaient rien de plaisant, trop fort, trop net, pas assez langoureux, pas assez impulsif, trop mécanique et répétitif. J'avais l'impression d'être aux putes. Je me souviens de ses ongles trop longs qui me griffaient jusqu'au sang. Je me rappelle avec écœurement ses lèvres trop molles sur les miennes. Je plongeais mon sexe en elle au moment où mes canines perforaient sa chair. Son sang avait un goût acre, son sexe grand ouvert n'exerçait aucune pression autour de moi. Je baisais du vent, me nourrissait de moisissure. Elle hurlait de plus en plus fort me rendant sourd, me parlant crûment en essayant d'accompagner mes mouvements. Je la pilonnais sans vergogne et n'éprouvait rien, son sang n'avait aucune saveur et je ne me sentais pas rassasié. Alors c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé. Le sexe pour le sexe ne représentait plus rien, les autres ne me procurait aucun plaisir depuis qu'Hermione s'était offerte à moi. Le sang avait un goût de cendre depuis que j'avais goûté celui de l'elfe. Je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier et toutes les filles du monde ne pouvaient m'aider à réaliser cela. Elle était ma drogue, mon lever de soleil, ma musique préféré, le plus fort des aphrodisiaques, le plus envoûtant des parfums, un chocolat 99% cacao. Rien ne me l'ôterait de l'esprit. Je l'avais dans la peau, dans la tête, dans le sang. Ce jour là j'ai laissé la demoiselle en plan, sans la faire jouir, sans jouir moi-même. Encore aujourd'hui lorsque je dois me nourrir je n'éprouve plus le plaisir d'avant. Je ne touche plus mes victimes et les vide rarement complètement de leur sang. Elle m'avait littéralement transformé. Et je ne savais toujours pas où ça me mènerait.

Et puis il y a eu ce jour là. Pas tout à fait le dernier et en même temps ça l'était. C'était un jour ensoleillé. La fin de l'été pour moi mais le début pour beaucoup d'autre. Si j'avais le choix, si j'en avais le pouvoir, je reviendrais en arrière et ferais durer ce jour éternellement, pour que mon été continu même si cela signifiait l'hiver pour le reste du monde. J'aurais voulu être égoïste, j'ai voulu l'être mais elle ne m'aurait pas laissé faire. Elle était venu me rejoindre ce jour là, pour la première fois, elle était venu me rejoindre dans mes quartiers, en cela aussi c'était la première fois. Et cette première fois serait la dernière. Elle était venue seule, n'emmenant qu'elle et seulement elle. Elle était venue nul. Les gens auraient put la juger impudique ou exhibitionniste, peut-être la voyaient-ils ainsi. Moi je sais pourquoi elle ne s'habillait pas toujours. Elle était une fille de la lune, la sœur des animaux, l'amie de la forêt, elle était une elfe. En cela elle avait le droit d'aller nu. Car aucune honte n'avait de place dans son être, elle était fière de ce qu'elle était. Elle n'allait pas nue pour se montrer ou pour être vu mais parce que c'est ce qu'elle était et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de cacher cela. Ce jour là je compris réellement ce qu'elle était et dans mon cœur la certitude de ne jamais la revoir devint plus forte. Parce qu'elle n'appartenait déjà plus à ce monde. Cela je le vis, elle n'avait aucune ressemblance avec le lieu où je vivais, tout son être rejetait mon univers. La forêt reculait, l'homme la faisait disparaître et Hermione avec elle. J'aurais put pleurer, me rebeller contre ce destin, hurler la douleur qui me déchirait le cœur mais je ne fis rien car elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver et qu'elle l'acceptait. Pour elle c'était plus que son destin, c'était son choix, sa porte de sortie, sa délivrance. Alors ce jour là n'était pas fait pour les lamentations. Elle n'était pas venue pour cela. Elle ne prit qu'une seule fois la parole ce jour là, mais en une seule fois tout était dit et dans sa voix ne transperçait aucune tristesse, aucune douleur, aucun regret, juste une détermination douce et amer.

- C'est le dernier jour Drago, la dernière nuit. Tu le sais. Demain il sera là. Et ce sera la dernière bataille. Le but de toute une vie de combat. Et toi comme moi savons que ce sera aussi la fin de mon errance. Je ne suis pas triste alors ne le soit pas. Je ne suis pas faîte pour toi, Drago. Tu n'étais pas pour moi. Bien cruel sera ton destin mais je sais aussi que réside en toi la force nécessaire pour l'affronter. Mais pour l'instant oublie le passé et le futur. Aime moi une dernière fois Drago, fait moi tout oublier également. Soit le dernier à me faire ressentir cela et efface tous ceux avant toi juste pour cet instant. Fais moi tienne aujourd'hui. Me laisseras-tu t'aimer en retour ? Me laisseras-tu t'imprimer ma marque, Mais surtout, surtout Drago, me laisseras-tu dormir avec toi ? Me laisseras-tu dormir dans tes bras ? Conterais-je pour toi ? Une dernière fois.

Elle ne me parla plus jamais après cela. Il n'y aura pas de mots d'adieu ni de larmes. En ce jour et pour toujours, je l'aimais. Avec mon corps, ma tête, mon âme mais surtout mon cœur. Et elle me le rendit comme jamais. Toute la journée encore et encore. Et c'était l'éternité. Avec le soleil pour seul vêtement nous nous aimions. Et comme elle me l'avait demandé j'oubliais tout. Le noir de mon passé, le vide de mon futur, le sang, les cris, la douleur, ne restait qu'elle dans mon présent. Et elle m'emmena très haut, très loin. Et dans ce lieu où nous nous perdions, jamais je ne reviendrais. Et je l'aimais, si fort que j'en souffrais, si fort que le monde entier pouvait le sentir. Je l'aimais si fort que ça aurait put devenir une légende si elle n'en était pas déjà une elle-même. Je l'aimais si fort que je ne pouvais même pas lui dire. Mais elle le savait. Aujourd'hui encore cet amour me submerge, aujourd'hui cette douleur me terrasse et me paralyse. Je l'aimais si fort qu'aujourd'hui je l'aime encore. Et comme elle l'avait dit elle resta dormir. Dans mes bras. Et pendant mon sommeil je savais qu'elle était là. Même dans ms rêves je sentais la chaleur de son corps. Et c'était bien, c'était parfait. Cela avait un goût de paradis. Et au matin elle était encore là. Ses yeux sur moi, ses lèvres sur mon cœur, son cœur dans ma main, ses cheveux sur son corps. En cela je compris qu'elle était à moi juste pour cet instant, rien qu'à moi et que c'était elle qui en avait décidé ainsi. Mais je savais aussi qu'elle ne m'aimait pas comme je l'aimais. Car mon amour pour elle était trop fort et cet amour là elle l'avait déjà offert il y a très longtemps. Je le savais. Je savais tout, elle m'avait tout offert d'elle. Je savais tout, je sais tout et elle aussi savait tout.

Mais c'était finit. Alors elle partit. Pas de baisé, pas de cris, pas de larmes, aucune parole. Elle se leva simplement et sortit. Parce qu'elle se devait d'accomplit son destin. Et se qui m'avait échappé arriva à moi brusquement. Le silence que j'avais imaginé n'existait pas, le calme était mort depuis longtemps. Les échos d'une bataille. A ce moment là tout devint noir. En sortant de ma chambre elle mourrait et j'en portais déjà le deuil. Elle était encore en vie mais déjà morte. Je ne sentais plus rien. Je ne ressentirais plus jamais rien, juste les sensations lié à son souvenir. Je ne participerais pas à cette bataille. Au moment où elle sortit plus personne n'y participa plus. Et moi aussi j'étais dehors maintenant. Raide, la tête vide, je ne sais pas comment j'avais atterris là, je savais juste que j'y étais parce que je devais y être. Je ne voyais rien, ni les cadavres ni le sang que la terre n'avait pas le temps d'absorber, sauf elle, je n'entendais rien, aucun cris aucun son, sauf elle. Elle avançait doucement, d'un pas assuré et calme, le pas d'une personne qui sait exactement ce qu'elle fait. Elle tranchait une plaie dans la bataille et à son passage tout s'arrêtait. Bientôt mangemorts et élèves, tout comme moi, ne voyaient plus qu'elle. Et elle étincelait droite et fière, majestueuse. Une reine. Une femme. Une enfant. Mon amour. Une elfe. Níniel. Eldalote. Hermione. Je sentais la terre battre, le vent souffler, le soleil briller, l'univers tout entier était au rythme de son cœur. Elle était la fin et le début. La nuit et le jour. La peine et la joie. La vie et la mort. Elle était tout. Et elle avançait, imperturbable, droit vers me cœur de cette guerre. Droit sur Voldemort et Harry Potter. Indifférent à la beauté qui fondait sur lui, le mage noir harcelait Potter de sort et à ses jambes tremblantes, à son front couvert de sueur et à ses yeux remplis de peur tout le monde voyait que leur sauveur ne pouvait gagner. Et c'est pour cela qu'Hermione était là, pour cela qu'elle existait encore. Parce que le garçon-qui-a-survécu ne devait pas perdre, parce que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ne devait pas gagner. Et elle avançait jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut près d'eux, que Potter épuisé tomba à terre, que Voldemort se tourna vers elle son hideuse face de serpent tordu par un rictus ressemblant vaguement à un sourire de victoire. Le monde entier retenait son souffle, le passé, le présent et le futur uniquement tourné vers cet instant. Le ciel attendait le retour de son ange, la terre appelait à la mort du démon. Je souffrais et tout l'amour de mon cœur était tournée vers elle, juste elle, toujours elle. Et Voldemort souriait, aucun doute en lui, il croyait avoir gagné. Mais moi je savais qu'il avait perdu, parce qu'elle l'avait décidé, parce que c'était écrit dans son histoire. Je connaissais notre victoire avant qu'elle n'existe et pour moi cette victoire là avait un goût de défaite. Je ne sentais pas les larmes qui coulaient et me brulaient, je ne sentais plus la douleur, j'étais passé au-delà et pourtant je restais droit car dans mon sang coulait le sien et que ça me rendais fière. Et à ce moment là, au tout dernier instant elle souri, heureuse elle illumina le monde de sa joie et dans sa voix résonna son bonheur, un bonheur tellement puissant qu'il déversa sa lumière dans les cœurs les plus noirs.

- Adieu… Tom.

Le mage noir ne souriait plus, haine, dégoût au fond de ses yeux et même peur. Alors Hermione leva le bras, la main tendu vers ce qui fut jadis Tom Riddle Jedusor. Et la lumière monta à l'intérieur d'elle aveuglant homme et enfant mais moi je regardais. Et je fus le seul à voir, le seul qui ne sauras jamais. Elle fut plus brillante que le soleil, plus brulante que le feu, plus belle qu'elle ne le serait jamais, plus mortelle que la mort et la lumière venait d'elle, sortait de son corps. Blanche la lumière et elle courait sous sa peau, passant par son bras tendu, se concentrant dans sa main et d'un doigt elle toucha le mage noir. Une déflagration, une explosion de lumière, un cri d'horreur et de souffrance absolu, Voldemort mourrait, un cri de triomphe et de joie, Hermione mourrait. Et puis plus rien. Plus de mage noir. Plus de mangemorts. Plus de souffrance. Plus de cris. Plus de larmes. Plus de ténèbres. L'anéantissement total. Mais elle était toujours là. Debout, droite et fière, magnifique, heureuse, tourné vers moi. Le sourire paisible et les yeux calmes. Elle attendait. Je la voyais disparaître, devenir de plus en plus transparente, elle retournait parmi les siens, elle allait les retrouver après tant d'années. Et elle me regardait, elle me demandait l'ultime sacrifice, elle avait confiance. C'était à moi de la libérer. Et sans la force de mon amour pour elle je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je le fis parce que cet amour là était juste trop fort.

- Va les rejoindre. Va le rejoindre et soit heureuse.

Un dernier sourire, un remerciement dans la brillance de ses yeux, une dernière caresse dans le mouvement de ses cheveux. Elle rejeta la tête en arrière, nu et entière. Et dans sa voix plus d'amour qu'il n'y en aura jamais à l'intérieur de nous. Mais cet amour n'était pas pour moi.

- Linwëlin, murmura-t-elle.

Et ce nom : mon bien aimé, résonna clair dans le silence. Son amour pour lui nous transperça et puis elle ne fut plus là. Plus de noir mais plus de lumière. Il y a sûrement eu des cris de joies car Voldemort n'était plus. Peut-être y a eu t-il des larmes pour elle et pour les autres. Mais je ne les entendis pas. Elle n'était plus là. Partie. Disparu. Morte. Alors moi aussi je disparu. Partant loin de la joie que je n'éprouvais pas, loin de la peine des autres pour n'endurer que la mienne. Les ténèbres revenaient. Le noir m'enveloppait. Je retournais dans la nuit. Elle était partie. Je n'étais plus rien. Aujourd'hui encore je ne suis rien. Incapable de mourir parce que même là haut je ne la retrouverais pas, elle n'est pas à moi. Incapable de vivre car dans ce monde elle n'est plus. Je traversais ma nuit sans relâche, j'attendais.

J'attendais le jour où on aurait besoin de moi.

J'attendais le jour de ma délivrance.

Ni vivant, ni mort.

Je poursuis mon destin, je continu son chemin.

**FIN **


End file.
